


Keep Recording

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cult AU, Filming, Injury, Manipulation, Multi, Secrets, Some "The Clan" Aspects, mind altering drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Hyunwoo, Changkyun and Jooheon plan to film a documentary investigating the mysterious workings of a supposedly disassembled cult that resided in the dust of an old ghost town. What they discover there leads them down a path far more twisted than they could have ever imagined





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

Hyunwoo placed the camera on the table, angling it to ensure everyone at the table would be in frame. He scratched his nose, waiting for his team to show up. He felt nervous, usually never in front of the camera. But his final project was a documentary, so he would be forced to be on camera more than he was used to. He wanted to prove to his professor he could do more than just shoot well, that he had real ideas. The documentary subject seemed to really intrigue his professor, but he told Hyunwoo to his face that it may be too bold for him. He didn’t need to have the best documentary in class, but he wanted to have the project with the most improvement, to show someone as mature as him could still learn and develop.

  
He heard his roommate Jooheon enter, their other project partner Changkyun behind him. Hyunwoo had known Jooheon since their first year together, and despite their age difference they quickly became good friends. Jooheon had also become friends with Changkyun recently, who was only a second year but welcomed into the fourth-year class due to his skill and intelligence. Hyunwoo admitted he was intimidated by his success, and was surprised when Changkyun chose to be in their group for the final project. Hyunwoo felt confident that his project would be well received given the company he had helping him.

  
He gestured for the two to sit down, making sure none of their laptops or backpacks blocked the camera. He leaned into his bag and pulled out the mics, passing them around. They all put them on unceremoniously, Jooheon fixing Changkyun’s when it wouldn’t clip to his shirt.

  
“Are you going to start recording now?” Jooheon asked, smoothing his hands through his hair to look presentable.

  
Hyunwoo nodded, tapping the mic lightly. “I want to make sure we don’t miss anything. This meeting may be important for the film,” He allowed Jooheon and Changkyun to set up properly, opening his own notebook with the information he had gathered on their subject, what little was known. He pressed the record button when no one was looking, preferring the atmosphere to be more natural than the stiff behaviour of someone who knows they’re on camera. He cleared his throat. “Has anyone found more information on the subject?”

  
Changkyun spoke up, adjusting his glasses as he read from his laptop screen. “Not too much more than we have so far,” He spoke up, clearly aware he was speaking for a camera. “Only that there appears to be evidence of a cult in the next town over. The cult may be the last remaining strain of a group reaching back to the 1970’s only known as ‘The Clan’.”

  
“And was anymore information found of the 70’s group?”

  
Jooheon spoke up this time. He had been the one in the group who did the most research, a few more pages of information in his notebook than the others. “Very few scattered newspaper articles remain in our school’s archive. In searching for local cults, there are few reported missing persons that are linked to ‘The Clan’. Whether they were killed or simply joined is never reported. No missing persons were ever found. ‘The Clan’ were eventually shut down in 1982 after an escapee revealed information of a possible terrorist plan and links to drugs. No information of the group under that name have been reported since.” Hyunwoo nodded, impressed with Jooheon’s explanation, clear and concise for their audience to understand while also keeping a mystery to the events. He adjusted his mic.

  
“All sources of information will be cited in credits and handed in to the professor,” He said quietly. He saw Changkyun smile, making him a little embarrassed. He had just wanted to make sure his sources were acknowledged and could be checked for accuracy. He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. “And what evidence has been found of the cult today?”

  
“Evidence of the logo being spray painted on walls and a few citizens of the town displaying odd and secretive traits.” Jooheon replied, lifting his notebook to a page with a hand drawn version of the logo. It was a circle with a thicker crude X in the middle. This time, Hyunwoo spoke up, having found information last night that the other two hadn’t known.

  
“And most recently, sightings of a flower related to the cult have been reported,” Changkyun and Jooheon looked impressed, wide eyed and lips parting as Hyunwoo pulled out the printed photograph from a recent newspaper page. It was a small patch of large blue flowers, looking almost alien to the wildflowers that surrounded them. He had found it by chance, flipping through the morning paper and catching it on a random page. The article was innocent, in no way mentioning the cult, only that the flower was a hybrid plant created by a local, now abandoned botanical farm. He explained all of this to the group before reaching his point. “But, that farm was linked to the cult in the 70’s, and was linked to the accusations by the escapee. This could be a clue to prove the possibility that the cult still exists today. And we intend to find out.”

  
He dropped the dramatic tone with a sheepish smile, making Jooheon laugh and Changkyun hide his face from the camera. “That is really good info, a more definite lead.” Jooheon told him, eyes wide with astonishment. Changkyun chewed on the tip of his thumb, nodding in agreement. Hyunwoo spoke up again. “We’ll be travelling to the site in question tomorrow, and intending to record any evidence of the cult for three days. We will remain passive, only interviewing citizens and recording what we see. We are simply solving whether the cult still exists, nothing more,” He sat back in his chair, having run out of things to say. He looked up at his team, lips parted as he paused. “Is that it?”

  
Changkyun laughed. “Yeah man, that’ll do,” He looked back down at his laptop. “I’ve got directions to the location. It’s pretty isolated. Everyone make sure to keep your devices charged.” He received two nods in response. Hyunwoo always made sure to take care of his cameras. Being reminded of the one currently in use as they spoke, he stopped recording and turned the camera off. He smiled to himself as he pulled out his laptop, turning it on and grabbing the cord to plug his camera into it. He had a habit of getting his footage to his laptop immediately so he didn’t risk losing it.

  
“Everyone bring enough supplies to survive this weekend?” Jooheon asked, and Changkyun and Hyunwoo nodded. He crossed his arms tight over his chest, almost hugging himself. He shook his head as he laughed. “Alright, down the rabbit hole we go.”

  
-

  
With Hyunwoo’s car all packed, the trio set off, driving an hour away to the next town over where they planned to film. Changkyun pulled his earbuds out about twenty minutes in and spoke up. “Are we going to hide our identities?” He asked. Jooheon turned to look at him from the passenger seat.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well, I wouldn’t want any possible cult members knowing my name to try and find me.”

  
Hyunwoo laughed. “Do you think they’d try to catch you once we leave?”

  
Changkyun shrugged, gripping Jooheon’s headrest to lift himself and lean to talk. “I don’t know, I’d feel better not giving them my name.”

  
“Alright, we can all tell them different names. In dance academy, my stage name was Shownu. I’ll go by that.” Hyunwoo decided, seeing Jooheon crack an amused smile from the corner of his eye. His next turn was abrupt enough to throw Jooheon slightly off balance in revenge.

  
“I can go by Honey.” Jooheon grinned, and Hyunwoo smiled to himself.

  
“Cute,” He glanced in the rear-view mirror at Changkyun. “And you?”

  
“I.M.” He said simply. Jooheon peeked around his seat to look at Changkyun.

  
“That’s just your last name!” He huffed when Changkyun just shrugged, putting his earbuds back in and sitting back.

  
“That’s fine, it’ll work. We just need to remember them.” Hyunwoo focused on the road, watching the surroundings change. The city disappeared in favour of abandoned buildings and empty and overgrown land. He didn’t know as much as he wanted to about the town, only that the population was less than 500 and lowering as more and more moved to the more developed city beside it. The reputation of the town being home to a violent cult likely led to its downfall as well.  
They stopped at a convenience store for water, Jooheon and Changkyun leaving Hyunwoo in search of snacks. He let them deal with paying for that themselves, setting the water on the counter and smiling at the older woman behind it.

  
“Are you here to see the flowers?” She asked as she scanned. Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“Yeah. It’s for school.” He replied, not wanting to tip anyone one in the town off about the details of his project to keep it as genuine as possible. Her smile only widened innocently.

  
“Another boy your age came here alone, before the fuss about the flower in the papers,” Hyunwoo quirked a brow in interest, handing her the money. “He said he was studying it as a project for school.”

  
“What were the results?” He asked, and the woman handed back his change.

  
“I don’t know. He left suddenly. No one saw him leave. I hope he found what he was looking for. No one here fusses over the flowers. They just pop up. Are those your friends?”

  
“Uh, yeah.” He turned over to see Jooheon and Changkyun arguing over which snacks would be best.

  
“Stay with them. Lots of trouble and crime from the local kids happens at night.”

  
Hyunwoo nodded, beckoning the two over to the counter. “Thank you for letting us know. We don’t plan to stay here for long.” The woman sighed to herself, absent mindedly scanning the boys many snacks they spilt onto the counter.

  
“No one ever does…” She mused. She looked back up at Jooheon and Chngkyun and told them the price. The two pooled their money together to pay, though Hyunwoo had offered. After the items being bagged, Hyunwoo thanked the woman again before they left.

  
As they got back into the car, Hyunwoo gripped the steering wheel. “Hey, has anyone heard about a student going missing in this town at some point?” Jooheon and Changkyun paused to look at him, both shaking their heads.

  
“Why, did she say that happened?” Jooheon asked, hugging his arms. He was always so easily nervous, clinging to him during horror movies and flinching at loud sudden noises.

  
“Not exactly. She only said he travelled alone and no one saw him leave. I was just wondering.”

  
“I think we would’ve found that in our research,” Changkyun gently rubbed Jooheon’s shoulder, and Jooheon shivered. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

  
“You’re right. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hyunwoo started the car, pulling a bottle of water out of the bag seated in the passenger seat and took a long swig, throat dry with nerves. He didn’t want to show it to the others, feeling responsible for them as he was the oldest.

  
They parked at where they intended to stay for the weekend, a series of motel style cabins available for rent. Before the booming city next to them and the large fancy hotel built within it, the town’s cabin motel was the only place to stay for miles. The place was old and run-down, but preferable to camping. Unfortunately, there was poor cell service and no internet, and their only modern luxury was the ancient tv. They set their equipment on the table, and Changkyun dumped his and Jooheon’s backpacks in the one bedroom.

Hyunwoo set his backpack on the couch, his place to sleep for the next two nights. He didn’t mind since he had actually offered, as he assumed he would stay up later to look over the footage and information.

“I wanted to film some establishing shots at night. Make it more atmospheric.” Hyunwoo told them, Jooheon giving him a slight pout. Changkyun laughed, patting his shoulder and walking over to help Hyunwoo with the cameras.

“You’ll be fine, Honey,” Changkyun said in a teasing tone, already switching to their nicknames. Jooheon narrowed his eyes at him, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. They set up the cameras and mics unceremoniously after changing into darker and warmer clothing.

“I think I saw a tag about walking distance from here. We’ll film that first,” Hyunwoo said quietly as he slung his camera bag over his shoulder. He held the main camera which was the biggest with more night vision power, while the others had their handheld digital cameras. Hyunwoo strapped his light clip to his jacket and turned it on as they left.

Night had fallen, and fallen hard. As they walked away from the set of cabins, the darkness quickly enveloped them, the small lights from their cameras like fireflies bobbing around. Hyunwoo angled his light clip higher so they could see where they were walking, but it didn’t do much to help them see in front of them.

“It’s up at the building ahead, but start recording now,” Hyunwoo told them. Jooheon was clinging to his arm, visibly frightened. “You film the right side and I’ll film left.” He said to Jooheon, not minding being his safety if it helped him feel better. Jooheon nodded and lifted the camera to eye level with a shaky hand. Changkyun was walking ahead bravely, filming a sweeping shot of the dark void ahead of them.

Hyunwoo was unnerved by the silence, used to the endless busy atmosphere of the city. The abandoned town had no echoing traffic, no shouts of crowds, only the crunch of their footsteps and the insects buzzing in their face. With the lack of light pollution, he felt intimidated by the enormous sky above them, bright stars looking down upon them.  
Jooheon gripped his arm tighter when he stumbled, a large unseen rock in the way of his stride. Hyunwoo held him up and kept him stable, shifting his camera back up on his shoulder without effort.

“Kyunnie, come back here! You can’t see!” Jooheon called out ahead. Changkyun called out a half-hearted noise of affirmation, stopping in his stride to wait for them.

“I think I see the tag, it’s on that building up there.” Changkyun pointed ahead of them once they met up with him again. Hyunwoo nodded, turning around to film what journey they had just made behind them. He jumped slightly, his eyes tricking him into thinking he had seen a figure run past. He didn’t say anything to the others, not wanting to rouse panic.

“Changkyun, you can go and capture it,” Hyunwoo said gently, eyes glancing in every direction to assess they were truly alone. He watched Changkyun walk up to the building, leading Jooheon to the other side of the building to inspect for further clues. When they reached the building, Jooheon lowered the camera down, even crouching down to capture his shot. He found the blue flowers were wrapped around the sides of the building, as if planted there purposefully. It was too meticulous to simply be the plant spreading naturally. Hyunwoo stepped ahead a few feet to film around the corner of the building.

He jumped back and swore at the sight of a figure in frame, making Jooheon stand up straight and cry out in shock. Hyunwoo caught the person with night vision, large eyes captured with glowing green pupils in the shot. They didn’t seem surprised, standing still and unblinking.

“I’m very sorry!” Hyunwoo lowered the camera to expose his face. The figure tilted their head.

Changkyun called out from the other side of the building, making Jooheon flinch. “Ch- I.M?” He called out in response. “Are you okay?”

“Hello,” the figure said to Hyunwoo. They were slightly shorter than him, walking into the light and lowering their hood. Hyunwoo barely registered Jooheon leaving him slowly to look for Changkyun, calling out again hesitantly. The figure in front of him appeared a little younger than him, thin and long limbed. His eyes remained focused on him, only now surrendering to a delicate blink. His clothing was worn, old and rather large on him, sleeves covering his hands.

“Hello,” Hyunwoo said back, blinking to collect himself. “I-I’m sorry. Are we intruding? We were just-”

“You are not intruding. We welcome visitors.” The figure smiled wide, exposing a large and bright smile. Hyunwoo relaxed, shifting his camera again to lift his hand to him.

“My name is- uh…Shownu,” he told him. The stranger didn’t notice the falter of his introduction, carefully lifting his own surprisingly large hand to take Hyunwoo’s.

“Hello Shownu, my name is Minhyuk. Are they your friends?” he asked as Hyunwoo heard the footsteps behind him. He turned to capture Jooheon and Changkyun in his shot. Jooheon’s face was completely drained of colour, eyes wide with fear as his hand gripped Changkyun’s sleeve tightly. Changkyun gave Hyunwoo a questioning look off camera, quirking his brow. He turned back to face Minhyuk.

“Yes, they’re my team. This is uh, I.M and Honey.” Minhyuk quirked a brow, likely catching onto the pseudonyms, but he kept smiling.

“Pleased to meet you. Are you here to see the flowers too?”

  
“Yes…We are making a documentary about it.” Hyunwoo found himself unable to look away from Minhyuk as he processed the explanation. His calm smile remained glued to his face, eyes glazed over slightly.

  
“Ah, that’s why you’re filming.” He said as if the concept was foreign to him. His eyes locked onto Hyunwoo’s, his gaze soft and inviting.

  
“We understand the flower was created in this town, do you know anything about it?” Changkyun spoke up, and Minhyuk didn’t look over to him as he replied.

  
“Of course I do. I would love to share my knowledge with you.”

  
“G-great, thank you for co-operating.” Hyunwoo remembered this was all being filmed, so he tried to ease his racing heart and be more professional.

  
“I am more than happy to. There are others with me who know as well, but they’ve turned in for the night.” Minhyuk stepped closer, and Hyunwoo heard rustling from behind him as Jooheon flinched back.

  
“Oh, okay. Would we be able to come back tomorrow and interview you and…the others?” Hyunwoo asked, biting his lip involuntarily as Minhyuk dragged his tongue over his own.

  
“Yes, that can be arranged. It will be fun,” He replied, eyes looking over Hyunwoo’s camera. “We can meet here again tomorrow. Sleep well.”

  
“Great, thank you Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo smiled, finally turning back to Changkyun and Jooheon. Jooheon had managed to step slightly in front of Changkyun, at the same time tugging fearfully at his sleeve. Changkyun nodded his thanks to Minhyuk, eyes following him as he retreated into darkness. Hyunwoo walked back over to them casually, hearing Jooheon’s breath finally release as if he had been holding it in.

  
“Fucking hell, that was creepy.” He muttered, voice quavering. Changkyun looked past him to see if Minhyuk was gone.

  
“He seemed friendly, especially since we are technically trespassing.” Hyunwoo pointed out. Jooheon shut off his camera, lowering his arm slowly like it required effort.

  
“Why was he out here alone in the first place, with no light? He’s creepy, Hyunwoo. Can we go back now?” Jooheon hugged his arms and shuddered.

  
“Yes, we got the shots anyway.” Hyunwoo shut off his camera, grunting as he shifted the heavy weight off his tired shoulder. Changkyun kept his camera on as they walked back carefully, the night managing to feel even darker with the moon hidden behind the clouds. It was easier to go back to the cabin with the dim lights to follow. This time, Jooheon walked faster ahead of the other two back to safety.

  
The image of Minhyuk stuck hard in Hyunwoo’s mind as he walked, legs moving of their own accord. He couldn’t stop picturing his smile, teeth bright in the dim light. The way his eyes had focused so curiously, and how they softened when he looked at Hyunwoo. He swallowed as he remembered Minhyuk’s hand grabbing his to shake it, skin cold to the touch. Hyunwoo looked up from his thoughts to the light coming from within their cabin. He blinked in discomfort as his eyes adjusted. Changkyun unlocked the door and Jooheon forced himself in first, sighing deeply as he carefully set the camera onto the table.

  
“I feel like I need a shower after that.” He muttered, removing his hat and ruffling his own hair. Changkyun finally shut off his camera, setting it beside Jooheon’s.  
Hyunwoo set his camera down delicately, grabbing the digital cameras chargers from his camera bag to plug them in to prepare for tomorrow. “It wasn’t that bad. You’ll feel better when we film in daylight.” He opened the two cameras to remove their memory cards before plugging them in.

  
“Hyunwoo, I have a bad feeling about this. What if the cult is still here?” Jooheon questioned, frowning when Hyunwoo didn’t look up at him as he spoke.

  
“He’s a bit young to have been in the cult.” Hyunwoo replied quietly, distracted as he leaned in to grab his laptop. Jooheon huffed.

  
“There’s something going on!” He exclaimed, turning to Changkyun who was watching them quietly. “Am I wrong?”

  
Changkyun shrugged. “Probably. I want to check it out again. It could be really good footage.”

  
Jooheon groaned. “You two are unbelievable! You’re going to sleep, right?” He asked Changkyun, who nodded. “Come on then, you get to bed too! Don’t get lost in the footage!” He pointed at Hyunwoo, who finally looked up.

  
“I won’t. Sleep well, I want to be up early.” Joooheon grumbled as he walked into the bedroom, waiting for Changkyun to wave goodnight to Hyunwoo before following. The door closed with a quiet click. Hyunwoo heard them bicker lightly about Changkyun forgetting pyjamas, Jooheon crying out in annoyance as Changkyun likely just intended to sleep in his shirt and boxers. A thump of what was probably a pillow and a loud grunt was the last thing he heard before the light in the room shut off.

  
He watched as the footage loaded onto his laptop, plugging his headphones in to replay a bit of footage to check its quality. The footage was from Changkyun’s camera, and Hyunwoo smiled in approval at his very steady hand. He watched far enough for the moment Changkyun focused the shot on Minhyuk. Hyunwoo paused it, looking at the image of Minhyuk. From a different angle and lighting, he looked ethereal. A dark shadow, somehow darker than his surroundings. He leaned closer to the screen as he played the footage again, listening to the conversation over again. Minhyuk’s voice was so calm, almost husky with a hint of amusement and warmth in it. Hyunwoo liked it. He turned off the footage, switching the cards to allow Jooheon’s footage to load. He rubbed the back of his neck, exhaling deeply.

  
It took longer than he liked, exhaustion suddenly hitting him hard. He rolled his shoulders and stretched, pulling out his ear bud and listening for anything in the other room. It was silent, and he could only hear the choir of crickets outside the cabin. The footage loaded successfully, and Hyunwoo finally shut off his laptop, setting an alarm on his phone for the next day as he settled into position on the couch. It creaked under him, and he dread waking up with the same feeling in his bones. He grunted, repositioning uncomfortably and pulling his blanket over his face, sleep finding him before he had time to collect his thoughts of the day.


	2. No Comment

The loud alarm of his phone blared through the silent cabin, Hyunwoo sitting up and looking around with a confused expression. He wiped his hands over his face, ruffling his hair as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The dream he had was quickly fading from memory, but he recalled darkness, a torch, figure walking towards him. He heard the door to the bedroom open, Changkyun walking out with a light wave. He went to the bathroom, where Hyunwoo heard the tap squeak on, and the sharp yelp Changkyun made at the temperature. They took turns in the washroom, Hyunwoo only shaving and washing his face. He didn’t want to take to long, wanting to leave faster and capture as much footage as possible. Jooheon came out last, after both Changkyun and Hyunwoo had finished in the bathroom. He blinked sleepily, lips in a slight pout as he walked into the bathroom.

  
Hyunwoo dressed unceremoniously, pulling his cap onto his head to finish, hiding his messy hair. Changkyun tossed him a protein bar which he caught easily. “You want to use the bugs today?” He asked, Hyunwoo blinking in confusion before he remembered what Changkyun was referring to. 

“Oh! Yeah, that’d be good. How many do we have?”

“Six. We each can have one and then we can place the others around the area.” Changkyun pulled the little bugs out of his bag. The ‘bugs” were tiny recording devices, able to record low quality audio and video.  


“Perfect.” Hyunwoo nodded, looking over to Jooheon as he stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was damp from washing it in the sink, the shower just dingy enough to not be trusted, especially since the water only stayed hot for 30 seconds. His hair curled onto his forehead as it dried, even as he kept rhythmically pushing it back. Hyunwoo walked over to talk to him, letting Changkyun set up the bugs onto his laptop to stream the footage to directly.

  


“Hey, you feeling better?” He asked Jooheon, who took a swig from his water bottle. He shrugged.

“You were right, I feel better that it’s daytime. Nothing lurking over my shoulder I can’t see. But I’m not excited for today. Had weird dreams…” He trailed off. Hyunwoo wanted to tell him his, but decided against it not to arouse more fear.

“We’ll be fine, I promise. You can hide behind me if things get too rough.” Hyunwoo smirked at his own comment, making Jooheon crack a smile and hit him gently on the chest.

“You big old bear.” He smiled wide, showing his dimples. Hyunwoo caught Changkyun staring at Jooheon, eyes fond as he watched him smile. Hyunwoo couldn’t hide how cute the action was, smiling at him. Changkyun met eyes with him and looked away fast, and Hyunwoo saw his ears turn red.

  
“Try not to ask rude or intrusive questions okay,” Hyunwoo told them both. “And don’t say “cult”. I don’t want us to be rejected and have nothing for the doc. Stay passive, don’t sway for certain answers.” The two nodded in response, Changkyun making an odd noise of triumph when the bug were synched successfully. Jooheon glanced at the screen curiously, but didn’t ask what was going on. He wandered back into the bedroom and returned with a bag of cheese puffs, an inappropriate breakfast. When Jooheon was finally dressed for the day, Changkyun walked over and set up the bug next to his mic, instructing him how to turn it on discreetly. His hands lingered on Jooheon’s shirt as he struggled to attach and angle the bug. 

  
“You seem to make a habit of taking the longest to set me up.” Jooheon commented, Changkyun embarrassingly finishing his task and not replying. He backed away from Jooheon with an light blush on his cheeks. Hyunwoo leaned forward to assist Changkyun out of habit when he approached, having the same amount of trouble clipping the bug on. Changkyun thanked him when he was done, and Hyunwoo watched him walk back over to the laptop to open the program he had installed. He furrowed his brow as he clicked through the program. 

“Okay?” Hyunwoo asked, and Changkyun smirked at his task, giving Hyunwoo a thumbs up. He set up his own camera and mic awkwardly, and soon enough everyone was ready to head out. Hyunwoo opened the door, his large camera propped up on his shoulder to hold it easier.

  
“No wonder you have such nice arms.” Jooheon teased, making Hyunwoo look down and grin shyly. Working out had been a good way to relieve the stress of school and work in his first year, and it had become a habit that replaced dance academy ever since. Changkyun playfully acted as if readjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder was torturous, stumbling and groaning in pain. It made the other two laugh as they started their journey back to the abandoned building. 

  
The walk wasn’t nearly as unnerving, able to see anything and everything in their way. The day was overcast, sun hidden by light grey clouds. It made the atmosphere pale, making it look emptier somehow. The air was thick, threatening rain later. They walked through the open field and up the slight hill again. The building was a large size, roof almost completely eroded away, no real way to shelter yourself once you were inside. As they got closer they caught the tag on the side of the building, large and menacing like an eye gazing down at them. Hyunwoo saw Changkyun turn on his camera, holding it casually in his hand as if it were turned off, and they waited in the spot they were found the night before for Minhyuk to arrive. Hyunwoo felt uncomfortable, feelings of tension and excitement causing his body and focus to be on high alert. He felt his stomach flip as if he were waiting to pick up a date. Jooheon rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking around constantly so as not be scared once again by a stranger. 

  
They saw the figure that was likely Minhyuk walk up from the opposite direction of the way they had come. He walked confidently, fast on his long legs, meeting up with them in no time. Hyunwoo couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He wasn’t in a loose hoodie today, instead in a devilish red blazer to match his dark red hair, and tight black pants. 

“Hello!” He greeted rather cutely. Changkyun waved, Jooheon and Hyunwoo’s ‘hello’s lapping over each other. Hyunwoo noticed the large ring he fiddled with on his finger.

“I have three members with me willing to speak. I hope that isn’t too much.” He told them as they started to walk, Jooheon and Changkyun behind them as Changkyun subtly shot. Hyunwoo kept his eyes at his feet.

“No, that’s great. Thank you again for agreeing to this. We will explain what you need to do when we get settled.”

  
“Alright. You may need to excuse my members. They can be a bit…odd.” That statement made Hyunwoo look up, brows furrowing. 

“How so?” He asked. Minhyuk’s mouth twisted in a knowing smirk.

“You’ll see.” He didn’t explain himself, and Hyunwoo decided not to press on. He looked back at Jooheon and Changkyun, seeing Jooheon pressed close to Changkyun and mumbling in his ear. Changkyun kept the camera steady as he walked, nodding at Hyunwoo. He gave one nod back, pleased so far at how smooth everything was going.

  
Minhyuk led them into the building through an old fire exit. The building felt damp, even with no rain falling. There were echoes of drops from the pipes that fell rhythmically. The place was in ruins, cracks in the walls and debris from the building all around them. Everything was coated in dust, the hallway they walked through colourless and endless. Hyunwoo heard Jooheon make a small noise, glancing back to see him gripping Changkyun’s free hand like it was his only tether to safety. Minhyuk stopped in front of a door, pulling a key from his pocket to unlock it. Hyunwoo didn’t know what to expect as he stepped into the room. He looked up first, seeing the ceiling mostly intact save for a collapsed spot in the corner. There wasn’t any real evidence to reveal what the room used to be, too large for an office and too small and dark to have housed any plant life. Only one large window allowed any light to come in. There was one white table in the center of the room with three chairs messily placed around it. A small layer of dirt and dust covered the top, its origins unknown and ignored and Hyunwoo set his camera down on the cleanest spot. Minhyuk watched him during his entire set up, leaned in and head tilted as if it fascinated him. Hyunwoo felt his eyes keep flicking from the task to his body, and it became difficult to focus. 

  
“Is this camera old?” Minhyuk asked, lightly touching the side of it. Hyunwoo nodded. 

“I prefer it most of the time. It needs a lot of care, but its gives great footage.” Minhyuk leaned in further, and whether he was focusing on the camera or Hyunwoo, he didn’t know. He looked up, seeing Changkyun watching them carefully. He had set the digital camera on the ledge beside him, seemingly off but still recording footage. Hyunwoo greatly appreciated his dedication to recording every moment. Jooheon had his arms crossed, watching them as well, his eyes intimidating and sharp.

  
“I want to interview you first. I’ll be off camera asking questions while you sit,” Hyunwoo explained, and Minhyuk stepped back. 

“As you wish.” He turned to smile at Changkyun and Jooheon, who both reacted politely. He sat down on the chair the camera was facing, posture straight yet casual. Hyunwoo pulled out a mic, walking over to Minhyuk to attach it. He kept his attention locked on the fabric of Minhyuk’s blazer rather than the body wearing it, watching the clothing shift as he breathed steadily. When he pulled away he finally met his eyes, Minhyuk staring up at him innocently. He not so innocently licked his lips, and Hyunwoo had to turn his back to him to hide his reaction.

“Y-you can deny answering any question you wish,” he stammered as he stepped back behind the camera, pulling a chair up so he could sit. He found his backpack by his feet and took out the sheets of paper full of questions the trio had conjured up if the possibility of interview came up. He cleared his throat before turning on the camera. As soon as the light blinked on displaying its recording Minhyuk stared at it, quirking a brow.

  
“State your name,” Hyunwoo began, and Jooheon quietly walked closer to Hyunwoo. Changkyun remained where he was, thumb resting on his lip in his focus. 

“Lee Minhyuk,” he answered, looking past the camera at his interviewer.

“How old are you?”

“I was born in 1993.”

“How long have you lived in this town?”

Minhyuk expression was calm and gentle on the surface, but his eyes held something mysterious. He was careful in his answer. “I was born and raised here. So, my entire life.”

“Have you ever left the town?”

“Yes…I went on a lot of trips with my family.” Hyunwoo nodded, raising an eyebrow as he continued.

  
“Did you go to school here?” 

“I was taught at home.”

“Are you aware of the events that took place in this town decades ago?”

Minhyuk smirked. “I was waiting for that question. Yes, I do.”

“Do you believe that these events were true?”

“I do. After all, we are standing in the hybrid farm building.”  
Hyunwoo parted his lips, pausing to glance around the room again. Jooheon shuffled uncomfortably.

“Are you aware of the flowers and plants the hybrid farm created?”

“Of course. They’re everywhere. They have wonderful healing properties.”  
Jooheon spoke up. “How so?”

  
Minhyuk replied to his question, but his eyes never left Hyunwoo. “I don’t know the science behind it, but its effects are calming. They neutralize poisons and other toxins, but too much of it causes hallucinations and other minor symptoms.” 

“In what state does it heal?” Changkyun jumped in, and Minhyuk tensed up at the question but still didn’t turn to face him.

“We usually ingest it, but it can be administered into veins or pressed against a wound.”

“Do you know how it was created?” Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk shook his head without reply. Hyunwoo had stopped looking at his question sheet altogether.

“You said you’ve lived here your entire life. When did your parents move here?”

“My father moved here in the 1970’s with his family when he was a child. My mother was born and raised here as well.”

“Do you know if your parents or their parents had any connections to the group that was shut down in the 1980’s?”

Minhyuk’s eyes darkened. “No comment.”  
A beat of tension made the room uncomfortable. Minhyuk’s face subtly twisted into a dark expression, and Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “I apologize.”

  
Minhyuk seemed to snap out of it, his face softening again and smiling awkwardly. “Pardon. I do not like discussing those events.” 

“Is it difficult living in the town that has such a horrific shadow on it?”

Hyunwoo felt his heart skip when Minhyuk bit his lip, eyes glistening with the hint of tears. “Everyone in this town is very close, because we have been isolated. The…incident has put a hard strain on us, because we’re assumed to be monsters. I hope to someday prove them wrong.”

  
Jooheon and Changkyun both stared at Minhyuk, Jooheon tilting his head and parting his lips while Changkyun shifted uncomfortably. Hyunwoo wanted to diffuse the situation, not wanting to lose the first interview they managed to grasp. 

“What do you do for fun?”

Minhyuk looked up. “Well...I study, practice, a lot of town events.”

“So, you are religious then?”

“I am. The whole town is.” He didn’t say anything beyond that, and Hyunwoo didn’t pry on the details. Small towns were usually close knit and followed the same religion.

“What sort of town events?”

“The usual. Festivals, holidays, recreation.” Hyunwoo nodded, smiling at him. But Minhyuk still seemed very closed off. He fiddled with the ring distractedly.

  
“What is that on your finger?” He asked. Minhyuk held it up higher for the camera to capture, or perhaps to show it off in the light. 

“A ring, passed down to me from our leader- of the church of course.” Changkyun angled his head to stare at the ring closely, his expression transparent about the cogs in his head turning in deep thought. Minhyuk flicked his eyes over to catch the action, lowering his hand and hiding the details of the ring in his fist. “It has some sort of important meaning.”

Hyunwoo glanced at the footage time, clearing his throat. “Thank you for your co-operation. Is there anything else you would like to say?”

Minhyuk smiled, looking at each of the three. “I’m glad you’re all here. Your presence in the town has added some interesting variety. I hope you will stay long enough to see all the wonders we have to offer.”

  
“Thank you, Minhyuk. We intend to.” Hyunwoo stood up, leaving a small pause to capture Minhyuk’s expression before stopping recording. He didn’t see his face, but when he looked up at Jooheon, he was paler than a ghost. Minhyuk stood up as well. 

“Was I alright? I have never been on camera before.”

“You did good. Don’t worry.” Hyunwoo assured him, turning off the camera to allow it to cool down. Minhyuk smiled, biting his lip shyly. Hyunwoo was fascinated how much he flipped from serious and intimidating to innocent in mere moments. He attributed it to small town upbringing and awkwardness around strangers.

“You said you had others that wanted to be interviewed?”

Minhyuk nodded. “I can go get them now.” Hyunwoo watched him leave, each step brisk and quiet. When he looked back to the others, they were frozen in place. Changkyun seemed distracted, leaning over and checking over the digital camera that he left on. Jooheon looked ready to pass out.

  
“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked him, and he looked up and gave him a weak nod. Hyunwoo furrowed his brow, confused. He walked over to him and patted his back comfortingly. “Remember, we’re out of here once we have enough footage.” Jooheon nodded, relaxing against his touch, pats turning into light rubs on his shoulder. 

“It better be quick,” he mumbled.

“It will be. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, its just due to the spacing of events. I hope to update the next few chapters once a week, as they are already written. But it is still a WIP, so the consistency will stop soon. Thank you for the feedback I have received so far, I greatly appreciate it! I hope you enjoy!


	3. We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor injury, blood and minor violence occurs in this chapter.

When Minhyuk returned, he suggested each person get interviewed alone. “The room would get very crowded otherwise.”

“Whatever you decide will work.” Hyunwoo nodded, and Minhyuk seemed pleased at the reply. He opened the door and coaxed the first one in, as if he had been waiting there patiently. He made Jooheon and Changkyun look up, eyes bulging out of their heads. Even Hyunwoo couldn’t hide his shock from his face.  
The first member who walked in looked like a wet dream come to life. His hair was dyed blonde, his clothing too tight and showing off his muscular body. He seemed to know how he affected others, wiping his finger over his full lips in a failed attempt to hide his smirk.  
“Hi, I’m Hoseok.” Hyunwoo introduced himself and the others. Hoseok looked at each of them up and down like he was picking a snack before turning back and nodding in approval.

“They want to ask us a few questions.” Hyunwoo hadn’t realized Minhyuk was still in the room, leaning against the door behind him and crossing his arms.

Hoseok shrugged. “Sure. Whatever you want.” Hyunwoo explained the process to him as Changkyun attached his microphone this time. He didn’t waste time, quickly putting it on and stepping away nervously. Hyunwoo thought he was afraid of him, but when he turned to check on him, he was hiding his face as his ears burned red.

Hyunwoo turned the camera back on, and Hoseok didn’t react to it like Minhyuk had. He was seated casually, taking a second to fix his hair before sitting still. Hyunwoo began as he did with Minhyuk.

“What is your name?”

“Hoseok.”

“What year were you born in?”

“1992.”

“How long have you lived in this town?”

He paused, blinking softly in thought. “Seven years.”

“So, you weren’t born here.”

“No. I left home at a young age.”

Hyunwoo looked up from his sheet of questions to look at Hoseok. He found him hard to read, just as careful and closed off as Minhyuk, with a mysterious look rather than approachable. It intimidated him.  
“What brought you here?” He asked, and Hoseok paused. He looked uncomfortable, fiddling with his hands. He looked past Hyunwoo, seemingly at Minhyuk. After their glance, he took a steady breath.

“I didn’t have any real direction when I left…I just had to get out of there. I had maybe $60 to my name. I knew I couldn’t afford college. I was lost. I just got on my bike and rode away. Three days later, I found myself in this town. I had no where to go, so I passed out under a tree hoping a cop wouldn’t wake me. Did I mention it was raining? Anyway, Minhyuk found me all drenched and took me in. His family let me stay there. I... I had nothing, and he gave me a home anyway…”

Hyunwoo watched him carefully, parting his lips when he realized he was tearing up. He blinked and a tear fell. He wiped at his eyes and smiled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. That must have been difficult. Do you regret it?”

Hoseok shook his head, looking back up with tearful eyes. He swallowed. “No. I don’t. I found who I was here. I found connection, truth, hope. I belong.”

Hyunwoo nodded, his mind blanking on what he should ask next.  
“I hope you find what you’re looking for here too.” Hoseok added, and Hyunwoo cleared his throat.

“Yes. We want to know if you know about the hybrid plants grown at- …well here.”

“I do. The farm focused on herbal plants, and then got into some bad situation which led to the farm closing down.”

“Do you have any other knowledge of those events?”

Hoseok’s expression went blank. He fiddled with an earring, glancing at the floor in thought. “I know there was a group behind it. B-but that they were shut down. They’re gone.” His voice shook, like he was being accused of doing something wrong. Hyunwoo noticed Changkyun staring behind at Minhyuk, realization in his expression. Jooheon had stepped back beside Changkyun during the interview, and they were whispering to themselves.  


Hoseok continued. “I remember asking about the blue flowers when I came here. And I was told the reason they were so blue was because the scientist who created it loved that colour. There’s also some sort of chemical or something, that turned the flowers so blue. It starts with an X…That’s why that group was called…” He stopped, eyes widening, and didn’t keep going.

“Who told you that?” Hyunwoo asked, tilting his head. Hoseok smiled awkwardly.

“An elder, whose lived in the town their whole life. They remembered the event.”

“So, do you believe the events that happened here in the 70’s? That it was this so-called group?”

Hoseok nodded. “They got caught. The police had evidence. They were reckless, foolish. They deserved it.”

“To be caught?”

“Yes. These plants weren’t made to hurt people, they were made to heal. We aren’t trying to hurt anybody.”

Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat, panic gripping his throat. “We?” He caught it, whatever he accidentally admitted, whether the X Clan still exists, he caught it on film.  


Hoseok paused again, paling. He swallowed hard, slowly lifting his hand to cover his mouth.  


“I-I’m sorry. I want to end. Please.”

Hyunwoo shivered. “Yes of course. Is there anything else you wish to say?”

Hoseok shook his head, his hand still hovering over his lips. It looked like a practiced act, a routine learned in childhood as punishment. “We aren’t like them anymore. We-”

There was a loud slam that made everybody jump. Minhyuk had smacked his hand hard against the door, and it had echoed through the room. When the trio looked over at him, he looked innocent. “I thought Hoseok wanted to be done.” He said calmly, voice steady.

Hoseok got up out of the chair. “Right.” He said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Thank you, Hoseok. You’re a wonderful storyteller. If you wanted to try again later, you’re more than welcome.” Hyunwoo tried to encourage him, to ease his nerves as well as his own. He didn’t want to lose the only person who might reveal more information, even on accident. He paused recording. Hoseok smiled, nodding enthusiastically, comfortable enough to lower his hand down to his side again. Minhyuk left the room to get the next person to be interviewed, Hoseok walking over to Jooheon and Changkyun to properly introduce himself.

Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk let the next person into the room. He was tall, taller than Minhyuk. He had nice, soft looking dark hair and full lips. He looked like he just woke up, tugging at his turtleneck and yawning.

“This is Hyungwon.” Minhyuk introduced as he waved lazily, smiling. After reintroductions, he sat down in the chair. When Hyunwoo readjusted the camera to continue recording, he leaned forward to stare at it with widened eyes. Hyunwoo let him check it out, losing patience with the behaviours of each of them. He heard Minhyuk explain what Hyungwon was to do as he turned to look back at his partners. Hoseok was in between them talking quietly, and the other two seemed uncomfortable at that fact. Hoseok was pointing at Changkyun’s bug on his shirt, Changkyun forming some sort of explanation for it.

“I’m ready.” Hyungwon declared, making Hyunwoo turn back and clear his throat. He was suddenly thirsty. He coughed again, wiping his hand over his neck.

“I can get you a glass of water.” Minhyuk offered, and Hyunwoo nodded.

“If you don’t mind, thank you.” Minhyuk left the room, and Hyunwoo started his third interview. He’d never done so many in such quick succession before, but he was pleased with the progress, anticipating looking through the different footage tonight to catch further details from a voyeur’s perspective. 

“Say your name to the camera.”

“My name is Chae Hyungwon.”

“When were you born?”

“1994.”

“How long have you lived in this town?”

“My entire life.”

“Do you know when your parents moved here?”

He thought for a moment, mouth open. “Uh…I don’t know for sure. I think they were born here too.”

“Did you go to school here?”

“Yeah. It’s not a big school.”

“Do you know the events that happened in this town in the 1970’s?”

Hyungwon looked past the camera at the door, swallowing. When he didn’t see Minhyuk, he nodded. “My parents were involved.”

Hyunwoo gawked at him, eyes bulging out of his head. “Really? You aren’t ashamed to admit that?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Minhyuk doesn’t like us talking about it. Gives us a bad name. But it’s true, his parents were in it too.”

“Really?” Hyunwoo couldn’t believe he was getting such in-depth information, especially since his previous two interviews were vague and uncomfortable.

“Yes. The town has always been very close. Both of our parents were close to him. They were avid members from what they tell us, in the frontlines.”

Hyunwoo felt himself shaking with adrenaline, the excitement and rush that he was finally getting something to base his documentary on. He knew his voice was shaking but he didn’t care. His heart slammed so hard he felt it in his temples and throat. “Who is ‘he’?”

“Mr. Lee, I don’t know his first name. He was a scientist, he worked at this farm and made a lot of the hybrid plants, including the flowers. He developed the group, he wanted to share the plants with the world. Many people joined after he made the flower.”

“Could you tell us anything about him?”

“He was chosen to share the knowledge with the world. He was a genius. I never had the privilege to meet him, he died in 1993. He lived to be 94. He had problems in his left eye. He let all sorts of people join, even if they had no money. It wasn’t about the money for him, he had enough- And the school only had 40 students, so we were all sort of taught together.”

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow in confusion, about to question him before he heard the closing of the door echo through the room. He quickly nodded, catching onto Hyungwon’s game. He cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking.

“R-right. Was science a particularly focused subject given the reputation of the town?” He heard Minhyuk approach the table, holding a large glass in his hand. Hyunwoo mouthed his thanks, taking the glass and swallowing as their fingers brushed in the process. Minhyuk stood beside him, watching Hyungwon give his answer.

“No. We focused more on literature and skills, home and work.” His voice was smooth, casual, like he hadn’t revealed a word to them to give anything away. He looked up at Minhyuk and smiled. Minhyuk watched him closely, eyes locked. He didn’t seem suspicious. Hyunwoo glanced down at the glass before drinking. The cup was a pale blue, made from the translucent material mimicking plastic and glass that was normally saved for poolside or patio drinking. The reflection of the glass made the water look cloudy blue. He took a long sip, his thirst finally sated. The water went smoothly down his throat, cool and refreshing. He couldn’t help the exhale escaping him, wiping at the drop that lingered on his lip.

“Do most people who grew up here stay or leave?” he asked, letting Hyungwon give a convoluted answer that could’ve been answered one way or the other so he could look up at his partners. Jooheon was handing Changkyun his digital camera, the other camera still recording beside him. Changkyun started to walk away from him, behind Minhyuk to the other side of the room. Hyunwoo took another sip from the drink, suddenly craving more. He nodded as Hyungwon finished his answer.

“Is it only the blue flowers that were created here?”

Hyungwon’s eyes trailed over to Minhyuk, sharing a glance that revealed nothing in his expression. “No, there are many others here but not as unique. They’re beautiful, and I hope you stay long enough for us to show you them.”

“We would love that.” Hyunwoo finished his glass in three long gulps, setting it on the table being careful not to make a noise. “I think we can finish this interview off now. Thank you so much for giving us so much interesting information about the town.” He couldn’t help but grin at Hyungwon, thankful for his confirmation of their thesis. He could imagine the small gasps of the audience as this information is revealed.

Hyungwon smiled politely, which only improved his already good looks. He could be a model, Hyunwoo thought. They all could. “Thank you for having me.” Hyunwoo paused the recording once again, turning over to Minhyuk to thank him for the drink, a little disoriented from a head rush.

“If any of you need anything, don’t be afraid to ask.” He didn’t seem to notice that Changkyun was by the door, having silently snuck past his peripheral vision. He didn’t leave the room to grab the last person to be interviewed, simply calling for him to come in.

He was shorter than the others, hands in his pockets. He looked around, mouth parted, looking completely lost. He had dark hair and a nice smile when he finally introduced himself as Kihyun to everyone. He seemed reluctant as he sat, fiddling with his necklace.  
“Have you ever been on camera before?” Hyunwoo asked, trying to make him more comfortable. He seemed different from the others, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. It was something in his expression.

“No, that’s not my thing.” Something about him seemed withdrawn, empty. Hyunwoo felt pity for him for some reason.  
“We can start simple then. My name is Shownu. What’s your name, for the camera.”

“Kihyun.”

“When were you born?”

“1993?” He tilted his head, smiling and laughing nervously, showing off his perfect teeth. Hyunwoo smiled back. It seemed to ease his anxieties, breathing more controlled and his posture straightening.

“So Kihyun, how long have you lived here?”

“A year.” He replied, voice quiet. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on him with a soft expression.

“Do you live by yourself?” Kihyun furrowed his brow, frowning slightly. He blinked twice, three times, all slowly. “If you don’t want to answer a question, please let me know.” Hyunwoo wanted to kick himself for stuttering. He would hate hearing it over again looking back on footage.

“I…I live with Hoseok.” He answered, looking over at him. Hoseok and Hyungwon were standing beside Jooheon, watching the interview standing close together. Hoseok smiled at the mention of his name, giving a little wave. Kihyun swallowed audibly. Hyunwoo watched Jooheon’s eyes follow someone, likely Changkyun.  
“Why did you come to this town?”

“I... Pass.”

“Alright. Do you know about this town’s reputation?”

He nodded cautiously, biting his lip. It looked like a habit of his, his lips covered in small indents that only his teeth could fit into. “A cult was shut down in the 80’s for malicious terrorist acts.”

Hyunwoo nodded, a little shocked at his bluntness. No one around him flinched, however. They just kept their eyes on him. Kihyun seemed brutally aware of this, each breath careful, each movement alert. “That’s right. Do you believe this happened?”

He nodded again. “Just look at this town, there’s nothing here.” Hyunwoo hadn’t realized Minhyuk left the room, his steps were so quiet. It wasn’t until Jooheon called out, eyes so wide the whites showed. Kihyun looked sad as Jooheon called out for Changkyun, fumbling slightly and switching to his chosen pseudonym. He started to walk towards the door, looking at Hyunwoo.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and Jooheon parted his lips, too nervous to answer in front of three of Minhyuk’s close friends.

“Oh, he’s at it again…” Kihyun mumbled, loud enough for Hyunwoo and the camera to hear. It made him shiver, creeping up his back up to the back of his neck. There was a beat of nauseating silence before a deafening crash. Hyunwoo stood up immediately, ripping his mic from his chest and not worrying about the possible damage done. He didn’t bother pausing filming, running out of the room even ahead of Jooheon to find out what happened.

He heard Changkyun cry out loudly, finding the source of the crash. Part of the building had collapsed, and Changkyun had fallen to the next floor down. Hyunwoo approached the hole, careful on the possibly crumbling cement. It felt damp and shaky, clearly from age and weather damage. He felt water leaking from the ceiling drip down onto his head. He couldn’t see Changkyun past the dust, dirt and darkness down below. He choked slightly on the wet, dank smell. He caught sight of darker liquid streaked on the floor, feeling sick to my stomach when he knew it was blood. He called for him, hearing another agonized whine from Changkyun.

He didn’t think about any danger that could be waiting for him, assuming the drop to not be too far down as he leaned in and balanced himself to jump down. The drop was a foot or two more than he anticipated, the nerves in his legs burning as he landed. He luckily hadn’t jumped onto Changkyun, just beside him. He was crumpled to the floor, covered in dust. Hyunwoo leaned down and examined Changkyun. He heard Jooheon calling from the upper level.

“We need help, he’s hurt!” he called back, very carefully lifting Changkyun’s head from the wet concrete floor. He showed no sign of heavy head trauma, likely landing somewhere else on his body. Changkyun let out another sob, and Hyunwoo shushed him gently.

“My leg…” he choked, and Hyunwoo winced. He looked down at his leg and saw blood leaking from his ripped pants. There was quite a lot, and Hyunwoo made sure Changkyun didn’t see it to prevent further shock.

He heard an echo of a door opening on the other side of the room, and Hyunwoo squinted in the darkness to determine who it was. Even from the silhouette he knew it was Minhyuk.

“Is he alright? I tried to warn him about the damage.” He started to walk closer, and Changkyun leaned into Hyunwoo, whimpering weakly. He gripped his shirt tightly, shaking hard. Hyunwoo didn’t know what to do. He tried to rack his brain for any first aid training he could recall. He remembered he wasn’t supposed to move the victim's neck under any circumstances. He had already broken that rule. He decided he was past the point of adhering to the rules and slowly lifted Changkyun up in his arms. He tried to be careful of his injured leg, since that was likely what he had landed on. Changkyun cried out again, voice raw, and Hyunwoo murmured an apology.

Minhyuk reached them again, holding a flashlight. He looked concerned. “He needs help.” Hyunwoo nodded, shifting Changkyun slightly as his breath grew shallow. His head fell against his shoulder, body going slack. “Here, take him upstairs. We can take care of his injuries here.”

“Can you?” Hyunwoo’s voice shook against the lump in his throat. Minhyuk nodded, leading him to the basement doors and gently up the stairs. Hyunwoo tried not to think about how awkward and heavy it was to carry Changkyun upstairs, especially when he let out another weak and painful whine.

Minhyuk laughed bitterly. “The nearest hospital is two hours away. We’ve no choice but to care for each other. We can take him to our house, all our supplies are there.”

“I…I don’t know…” Hyunwoo would rather go to a hospital to ensure the care Changkyun got was proper. He didn’t trust them to have enough medical knowledge. Changkyun’s grip on his shirt quivered, hand grabbing aimlessly and scratching his skin over his clothing. He felt warm against him, and he shifted him again with a light grunt.

“If he’s worse than I think, my neighbour can help. She’s been the healer here for decades now.” Minhyuk assured, his voice soft but insistent. He wasn’t about to back down from helping, and Hyunwoo appreciated that. After all, they were just strangers who barged into their town to exploit their past for film. Why should he bother to help them?

“Thank you, Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo blinked away the discomfort of the bright light as they reached the top of the stairs. Jooheon ran up to him, covering his mouth in shock. His eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

“Is he okay?” He leaned in and touched Changkyun’s shoulder, and Changkyun grunted weakly. He ducked his head into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. His forehead burned against his bare skin.

“I don’t know. We need to check him immediately. Minhyuk offered to check him at his house.”

“I’m going.” Jooheon said immediately, and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Of course. Can you go grab what equipment you can and meet us there?” Jooheon balled his hands up into fists in hesitation. Hyunwoo watched his jaw work, he was trying to be strong. But he was terrified.

“I wouldn’t know where to go alone.” He told them. Kihyun raised his hand behind him.

“I can help, lead you there.” Jooheon eyed him warily. Kihyun stared back with sympathetic eyes. Jooheon hadn’t dropped his intense expression, but his posture relaxed.

“’Kay.” He let Kihyun go back into the room they’d set the interview in, not turning his back away from Hyunwoo until the last second. Changkyun breath against Hyunwoo’s neck was coming out in ragged, weak pants. He felt blood soaking through his shirt.

“Let’s go, please.” Hyunwoo insisted, and Minhyuk gave him one firm nod, leading him out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I am in the middle of final essay season and all of the kind words have really made me happy and inspired to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot's happening in this one! Follow me on Twitter: @vampchangkyun


	4. Fixed, but Not Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of past implied abuse, nothing is detailed or explicit.

Hyunwoo stubbornly didn’t leave the room, even after Minhyuk had urged him to. He never had a fear of blood or pain, and he felt he had a responsibility to make sure Changkyun was safe. Changkyun wasn’t in any state of awareness, having passed out on the way to their house. Hyunwoo hadn’t really taken in his surroundings when he walked in, more worried that his grip on Changkyun would give out. Minhyuk led him through a few rooms before stopping in a small dark bedroom. It appeared to be for guests, and it could only fit one person. Minhyuk walked in ahead of them and opened the curtains to brighten it up. It resembled a private hospital room, with an empty and overly sanitized feeling.

Hyunwoo set Changkyun down as gently as possible, angling his head to softly rest on the pillow. He made sure his bloody leg was straightened out so it was easier to examine, then rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck uncomfortably, waiting for the blood to circulate through his arms again. Changkyun looked pale in the light, and Hyunwoo felt sick looking at him.

Minhyuk opened a closet and pulled out a clear plastic box full of first aid supplies, putting a mask on over his mouth and pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Hyunwoo stood at the side of the bed, arms crossed, and watched everything. Minhyuk left the room and came back with a bowl of warm water and a cloth, leaning down to gingerly pat Changkyun’s leg clean. He watched Changkyun’s face screw up in pain, his hair damp from sweat.

With his leg fairly clean, Minhyuk closely examined the wound on his leg. Hyunwoo watched his eyes widen.

“It’s deep…” he mused, and Hyunwoo didn’t know if it was directed at him or merely mumbled to himself. He furrowed his brow, lifting his hand to lightly touch Changkyun’s leg.

“I-I think he mentioned having leg trouble in the past.” Hyunwoo struggled to remember the details, but he did remember him mentioning surgery in the past. Minhyuk hummed, finding a tender spot that made Changkyun flinch.

“He’s damaged his ankle. Not a break, but he won’t be able to walk for a few days.” Minhyuk spoke softly still, and Hyunwoo enjoyed the sound of it. He remained calm even as his gloved hands were coated in fresh blood. Each move he made was delicate, cat-like, tilting his head to look at his work as he gave Changkyun a few stitches to close the wound. Hyunwoo walked over to Minhyuk to help lift Changkyun’s leg as he wrapped it in bandage. Changkyun was more vocal, little whimpers and grunts escaping him, but his eyes never opened.

“He has lots of little injuries too. Bruises, cuts,” Minhyuk observed. His eyes lifted softly to meet Hyunwoo’s. He noticed the subtle but enchanting way the blink in his left eye lingered, slower than the other. Without his distracting mouth, Hyunwoo could only focus on his heart-stopping eyes. He lifted his arm to awkwardly dab his forehead before clipping the bandaging on tight.

“He’ll need pain reliever. I need to get an IV.” Hyunwoo nodded, not realizing it was that bad. Looking down at the bandaging, the injury seemed simple. Minhyuk pulled off his dirty gloves, staring down Hyunwoo’s body.

“Are you bleeding too?” he asked, his fingers brushing under the wet bloody stain on Hyunwoo’s shirt. He touched the skin on his hip, and he shivered.

“N-no, that’s Changkyun’s.” He could barely form the sentence, the skin where Minhyuk touched feeling like it was on fire. Minhyuk’s fingers brushed another moment, lifting his shirt away further. Hyunwoo was frozen in place, not having felt such a reaction from so little touch since his last girlfriend. She had long fingers too, and knew just how to touch him to make him go crazy. She used to tug at the hair on the back of his neck when they kissed. Minhyuk suddenly pulled back, making Hyunwoo feel cold. He nodded.

“I’ll be right back.” He walked out, and Hyunwoo heard his footsteps in the quiet echoing hallway. He looked back down at Changkyun. His breath looked laboured, his eyebrows lifted in an expression that said nothing but pain. Hyunwoo reached down and took one of his clammy hands, brushing his thumb comfortingly over the back. Changkyun let out a small noise, his mouth parting.

“You’re okay, I promise,” Hyunwoo told him gently, unsure if he were conscious enough to hear him. He gave no action to tell him he did. Minhyuk came back in with the IV stand. It looked a little old, but it would do. He set it up quickly, clearly practiced, and it made Hyunwoo wonder how many times he’d had to do this. Minhyuk set up the bag on the IV stand, the liquid a cloudy blue. Minhyuk seemed to notice his confusion.

“Some pain killers are different colours. Not all of them are clear.” A smirk tugged at his lip, devilish. It made Hyunwoo smile shyly. He watched as Minhyuk pushed Changkyun’s sleeve up. He pressed his thumb tightly over the vein on his arm, and it jut out quickly from the build up of blood. Hyunwoo watched in fascination, his first experience with this type of process. Minhyuk concentrated as he carefully slipped the needle into the thin skin. Changkyun moaned, but still didn’t stir. Minhyuk stood back up to attach the tubes of the IV, and it started its rhythmic drip.

“Alright. That’s all I can do for now.”

“I-I don’t know how to thank you, Minhyuk. You’ve been so helpful.” Hyunwoo rubbed at the back of his neck. He’d never been in a situation like this alone, since there were always others around him that had dealt with danger before him. He wasn’t used to leading. Minhyuk smiled gently.

“We’ll figure something out.” Hyunwoo didn’t have time to question the reply, hearing people enter the house. Kihyun stepped in first, holding the two smaller camera bags. When he saw Changkyun in the bed, he flinched. He paled quickly, likely having a fear of blood, which there was a great deal of. He set the camera bags against the wall and stepped out, covering his eyes with one hand. Jooheon wasn’t far behind, gently setting down the larger camera bag that belonged to Hyunwoo. He rubbed his shoulder from the weight shift, his eyes glued to Changkyun then to the IV.

“Oh god…” he muttered, walking over and leaning down at Changkyun’s side.

“He may take awhile to wake up. But he’s safe. His ankle is damaged,” Minhyuk explained. Jooheon looked at the bandages. Patches of new blood were already forming once more.

“We will have to monitor him for the next few hours, to make sure the wound isn’t infected.” Hyunwoo flinched at that. That hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Jooheon raised an eyebrow.

“What would cause infection?” He made a move that looked like he was adjusting his shirt, angling the bug that was flimsily clipped on. Hyunwoo felt relieved that he was managing to capture footage, even when it would be inappropriate to pull out a camera. He remembered his was also still attached, but he refused to touch it, since he didn’t want to risk getting them caught.

Minhyuk shrugged casually as he placed all the bloody coverings into a plastic bag. He made the task look normal, like he was sorting groceries.

“It is a wet old basement to an old experimental farm. I want to make sure he’s safe.”

Changkyun shifted awkwardly, unconsciously tugging at the IV in his arm. Minhyuk stepped over and stopped him, gently pulling his sleeve back down. Changkyun’s eyes shifted beneath his lids, and Jooheon turned back to watch him. Hyunwoo finally left the stuffy room, satisfied with Jooheon keeping Changkyun company. He decided to have a proper look at the house.

He’d never been in a place that was so polished clean. He felt even breathing out was dirtying it up. It was as pristine and fresh as a tv sitcom set. The floors were polished, carpets fluffy and plush. The rooms were closed off, in the outdated fashion of old homes. The furniture was meticulously placed, and most of the pieces were old antiques. There were some pictures on the wall, a few painted portraits, black and white photographs. One man appeared somewhere in each photo.

“This was his house,” Kihyun said quietly behind him. He was leaning against the wall. When Hyunwoo craned his neck to look at him, he seemed less squeamish. There was a confident air about him, apart from the slight tremble of his hands.

“Are he and Minhyuk related?” Hyunwoo asked, looking back to a painted portrait of the man. He looked full of himself, from the slight raise of his eyebrow to the look in the darkly painted eyes. But he could see the same look Minhyuk gave off, something about them almost one and the same. Kihyun walked over beside him.

“I don’t know. Everyone certainly acts like he’s just as important.”

“They do?”

Kihyun nodded, running a hand through his hair. Hyunwoo watched the expression on his face change, like he realized something. He spoke hastily, as if he was in a hurry.

“Be wary of him. He’s never been told no. He gets whatever he wants, and what he wants-”

“Kihyun.” Hyunwoo watched him visibly flinch, looking over to see Minhyuk watching them both. Hyunwoo cast his eyes down, not knowing what to do with his hands. Minhyuk walked over to Kihyun, lifting his hand. Hyunwoo braced himself to butt in he attempted to hit him, but was shocked at the action that occurred instead. Minhyuk lifted his hand and covered Kihyun’s eyes, and Kihyun didn’t move. He watched his lips part, quivering as he let out a gasp. Minhyuk pulled something out of his pocket. A pill, square and white. He gently placed it onto Kihyun’s tongue, and he swallowed it with a slight grimace. Minhyuk touched his cheek, content with his submission. He didn’t look back at Hyunwoo, who watched him walk to the front of the house.

When he turned back to look at Kihyun with a puzzled expression, he wouldn’t meet his eyes. His lips were parted slightly, and his hands had stopped shaking. Hyunwoo cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for helping bring back the equipment.” Kihyun snapped back into focus.

“It wasn’t a problem.” Kihyun turned and walked away, leaving Hyunwoo alone. He wiped at his nose awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He wandered through the rest of the house, at least whatever rooms were accessible. Many of the large brown doors were locked when he tried them, turning the large doorknobs only to hear the distinct click when they stuck. The house had many rooms, as if it housed dozens of people. He assumed the locked doors were rooms identical to Changkyun’s. The hallway he had walked down was full of closed doors, and he suddenly felt trapped.

“They’re all similar ones.” Hyunwoo turned to face Minhyuk. He was fiddling with his ring as if he wanted Hyunwoo to focus on it. He had a calming presence, but there was something about him that should have caused nerves. He could see why the others were afraid of him, or at least uneasy. But Hyunwoo didn’t feel it, always having steady emotions and little reason to be afraid.

“This house was built to be communal. He wanted to help others, we all do,” he explained further, brushing his hands against one of the doors. Hyunwoo nodded. There was a beat of silence, Hyunwoo trying to find the words to ask about the exchange with Kihyun he had witnessed. He swallowed, throat dry.

“I’m not sure how to ask about Kihyun,” he said, and Minhyuk’s face twisted into a grimace.

“Ah, that must have looked strange to you. Well…” he paused, rubbing his neck. “Kihyun had a very traumatizing past. I never asked details, but it seemed his coming here was to escape unhealthy parents.” Hyunwoo scrunched his face sympathetically, hissing through his teeth. Minhyuk nodded at the uncomfortable response.

“He had prescription pills with him when he arrived, so we started providing them. He almost always forgets to take his dose. I keep some in case he starts to spiral.”

“Wow, I…” Hyunwoo didn’t know what to say. It certainly seemed like a very strange arrangement, and awkward too. Minhyuk kept his eyes glued to the ground, opposite to his usually confident gaze.

“I’m sorry, it’s difficult. I always hear Hoseok stopping him from screaming at night…”

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything else. Don’t worry. It must be tough,” Hyunwoo assured him, trying to diffuse tension. Minhyuk looked up with an awkward smile.

“You’re very understanding. Most are very judgmental.”

“You’re helping him, that’s all that matters.” That made Minhyuk’s smile more stable.

“Exactly. We are helping him, even if he’s difficult. We hope he will settle soon.” Hyunwoo fiddled at a doorknob, and Minhyuk hummed. “Did you want to stay here as well? To keep an eye on your friend here?”

Hyunwoo widened his eyes in shock. “I think we would feel better if we could, are you sure it’s alright?”

Minhyuk nodded. “No trouble at all, it’ll be nice to be hospitable again. I like helping people.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “From what I see, yeah.” He wanted Minhyuk to step aside so he could let Jooheon know, but he didn’t budge.

“If you want to film more in this house, you are welcome to.” He stepped closer to Hyunwoo, leaning in closer.

“O-Okay. I think we will, to pass time.” He watched Minhyuk lower his eyes to stare down at his body. It felt like touches, making him shiver.

“Some rooms are off limits, but I can unlock any door you’re allowed into,” he whispered, nose only inches away from Hyunwoo’s. He must have heard his breath catch, because he pulled away with a chuckle.

“Th-thanks,” was all he could spew out. Minhyuk stepped aside to let him leave the hall of doors. He brushed past him, feeling eyes on him as he fled.

When he walked back into Changkyun’s room, Jooheon had pulled a chair in from some other room. Changkyun was sitting up, rubbing his eye. Jooheon was speaking softly to him, pausing to whip his head towards the door to see who came in. His eyes were wide, paranoid. They softened when they focused on him.

“Thank God, it’s just you.” He sighed in relief. He wiped at his nose awkwardly with the wrong hand. Hyunwoo realized his other hand was occupied, resting gently over Changkyun’s.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Hyunwoo smiled wide, making Changkyun smile awkwardly back.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, voice strained. The dark circles usually hanging under his eyes were deeper, and he was paler than usual.

“How do you feel?” Hyunwoo walked further into the room, crouching beside Jooheon.

“Like I fell and tore my leg up,” he quipped, and Hyunwoo chuckled.

“At least you didn’t lose your head, cause that’s what happened. How’s the pain?”  
“I’m very aware of it. But the painkillers are helping,” he answered, resettling his seated position.

“Speaking of which, did Minhyuk ever mention what he’s pumping into his body?” Jooheon asked. Hyunwoo shook his head, a little embarrassed he hadn’t asked.

“No. I’m sorry, what if Kyunnie were allergic to something… I have no idea.”

“I’m not that I know of. Don’t worry,” Changkyun told him. Jooheon frowned, upset that the others weren’t as worried.

“I’ve never seen it blue before…” He frowned at the I.V bag, poking it lightly and watching the liquid shake. Hyunwoo shrugged.

“I don’t know much medical stuff.”

“I don’t trust them. Any of them.” Jooheon lowered his voice just in case anyone came in. 

“They admitted they’re a fucking cult, right on camera! Something’s not right here. At all.”

“I don’t know. They’ve been very helpful to us. Letting us film them, be intrusive. They offered to help Changkyun.”

Jooheon stared at him warily. “They’ve admitted the groups past crimes. Without guilt!”

“It wasn’t them doing it. They don’t seem proud of the past,” Hyunwoo replied, and Jooheon shook his head.

“We saw Minhyuk the entire time, during the interviews. I don’t know what he’s done to make you so complacent, but he looked like a demon. Like he was in control.”

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow. He would have to look over their footage tonight. “I…”

Jooheon didn’t let him finish. “They were all scared of him, or hiding something from him. Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunwoo said dumbly. He hadn’t thought about it this hard. He assumed it was what Changkyun and Jooheon were discussing amongst themselves earlier.

“I’m not staying here,” Jooheon muttered.

“Well, I’m not leaving Changkyun here alone all night. I asked if we could crash here too until he’s better. We’re allowed.” He replied, and Jooheon groaned, stomping his foot.

“Let them trap us in here, why don’t you!” he hissed. “You really fear nothing, don’t you?”

“Nothing yet,” he told him, making Changkyun smirk. Jooheon stubbornly refused to speak for a long pause, before sighing deeply.

“Fine! I’ll stay here too. For Kyunnie, and only Kyunnie. But if I wake up tied up covered in animal blood I swear to God, I’ll kill you Son Hyunwoo!”

He couldn’t help but laugh, making Jooheon falter and snort. Changkyun rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I’m not sleeping in a room by myself,” Jooheon whined, and Hyunwoo shrugged.

“Guess you really didn’t mind rooming with Changkyun last night.” That made Jooheon glare at him, but Hyunwoo could see his cheeks turn pink.

“That’s not- I mean, I don’t- I don’t want him alone. They might turn him into fertilizer or something, and I don’t want that on my conscience.”

That made Changkyun laugh, tipping his head back. It faltered quickly though, and he broke into light coughing. Jooheon pulled his hand from Changkyun’s rather violently in embarrassment, and Hyunwoo frowned. He hadn’t meant to embarrass him.

“Do you want to go get our stuff from the cabin?” he asked him, and Jooheon stared at him blankly.

“You’re the one who can drive.”

“You have your license!”

“Not my full one!” Jooheon huffed with a pout and Hyunwoo shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll go.” He got up from his position, pain jumping up his legs from the stiff crouch.

“Wait, Hyunwoo.” He paused, looking at Changkyun when he spoke up weakly. He looked like he was going to be sick, a new sheen of sweat wetting his hair to his forehead.

“Yeah?” he asked gently, afraid he was getting sick again. Changkyun swallowed.

“I was…I was holding your camera when I fell…I think it broke.”

Hyunwoo swallowed. He had forgotten about that.

“It’s okay. You matter more than it. I had two anyway. I can always get another one.”

“Really? You aren’t mad?” Changkyun licked his dry lips, and he was shaking. Hyunwoo felt bad for making him look so affected by guilt.

“When have I ever been mad. I don’t even think I can make an angry face,” he told him, scrunching his face up in an attempt at rage. It made Changkyun laugh, and he was relieved to see it.

“I can pay you back for it, alright?” Changkyun looked at him with big eyes, and Hyunwoo smiled.

“We’ll see. I want you better before we decide anything. I’ll be back soon okay?” They both nodded, and he noticed a gloss over Changkyun’s eyes. He caught Jooheon rest the back of his hand over Changkyun’s forehead to check his temperature, likely catching the same details he had. He left the room, eyes adjusting to the darkness in the rest of the house. He didn’t know where any of the others were, but he swore he felt eyes on him as he left the house quietly, front door closing behind him with a light click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! This fic is under indefinite hiatus, so I'll be posting the 2 chapters I have completed. Thanks for reading, remember to comment and kudos! Follow me on twitter! @vampchangkyun


	5. Push and Pull

Hyunwoo rubbed his arms as he walked back to the cabin, affected by the chill in the air. He was finding it hard to focus on his task, mind racing with all of the new information processed in such a short time. He still had so many questions, and he feared they wouldn’t be answered. He didn’t seem to be catching on to whatever suspicions Jooheon and Changkyun had. Sure, the strangers were odd, but they weren’t trying to hurt anybody. Hyunwoo felt safe enough to stay in their house while Changkyun recovered. He wanted to have a proper talk with them, to try and understand what they had been discussing in the background during filming. But they seemed too paranoid, too secretive. They would have to find time when the others weren’t around. He’d try in the middle of the night, and he sighed deeply at the thought of losing sleep.

He reached the cabins in no time, unlocking his car then the room to collect everything. He gently put the laptops away, grabbing the extra camera equipment and taking that to the car first. He tucked it safely into the trunk, making sure nothing would shift during the drive back. He grabbed his stuff next, stuffing it in the passenger’s seat. He felt uncomfortable infringing on his friend’s privacy while gathering up their things. He couldn’t tell Changkyun’s clothes from Jooheon’s, both dressing too similarly and relatively same size. He simply stuffed whatever clothes were thrown around the room into one of their backpacks, hoping they wouldn’t care.

Once he double checked to make sure he got everything, he left the cabin. He walked over to the main building, where the man at the front desk was sitting with his feet up.

“Going already?” the man asked, lips smacking as he chewed on something. Hyunwoo nodded, placing the key on the table and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

 

The man hummed, crossing his legs and playing with a ring on his finger. “Guess you’re only paying for one night.”

“Uh…right.” Hyunwoo took out his bills and counted them, glancing up at the man’s ring. It was very similar to the one Minhyuk wore, same size and metal. Only this one didn’t have the engravings and large stone. Hyunwoo made a note to mention that to his friends. The man was also doing the motion purposefully, as it he wanted Hyunwoo to notice it. He found it odd.

He handed the cash over, and the man had the audacity to count it in front of him, wetting his finger as he lowered each bill.

“Thanks, man. Hope to see you again,” he said casually once he was satisfied, stuffing the money into a cashbox and locking it shut again. Hyunwoo grunted and left. The wind had picked up when he stepped outside, and he had to shield his eyes from the force. He made it to his car and quickly started it. He just wanted out of this lot. He looked around at the other cabins as he pulled out, seeing if any other one was occupied, but the only other cabin in use was the owners, the man at the counter. Hyunwoo swallowed as he drove away. He wanted to know how many people actually lived in this town, and it only seemed to get more deserted the more he wondered.

The drive back was quiet, no radio stations coming in despite Hyunwoo’s constant flipping through each channel. He listened to static with the volume lowered to try and distract himself from the eerie silence. His city always had a comforting drone of business, cars honking, sirens going off, the low rumble of life. Here, the only life was the rustling of plants as the wind ran through them. On his commute back to the house, he kept seeing flowers along the road, their colours too odd to be natural. They had spread wildly, sporadic patches of colour popping up every so often to break up the dull brown. Hyunwoo remembered the term from far back in highschool- invasive. A species of plant with no enemy, unnatural to the area and destroying every other plant in its path to growth. Hyunwoo felt a shiver creep up his spine, and he hastily rolled his window fully closed.

He parked beside the house, on the road parallel to the front door. He didn’t expect to be faced with any parking violations, as he had yet to see any police in the town thus far. He wanted to park close enough just in case anyone else got hurt, or worse. As he got out of the car, he looked around the street. There weren’t any other cars apart from the two parked in the house’s driveway. They looked like older models, but still able to run. He wondered who used them. He put both Jooheon and Changkyun’s bags over his shoulders, hoisting them up so they were steady on his back before grabbing the rest of the bags. He managed to get everything on his person in one trip, putting his keys in his mouth and pressing the lock on his car with his teeth.

He managed in his struggle to open the door, making sure to do it quietly and as smooth as he possibly could. He heard hushed voices as he shut the door with his foot, letting out only a soft click as it did so. He attempted to be stealthy as he inched through the house towards the voices. It was coming from the sitting room.

“You could have scared them away with that mistake!” The distinct voice of Minhyuk hissed. His tone was confusing, half like he wasn’t being serious, and half deadly serious. Hyunwoo could hear a smile in his biting words, and winced at the thought of being on the receiving end of them.

“I’m sorry!” He assumed it was Hoseok who replied, with a slight whimper.

“How could you be so stupid!” Minhyuk slammed his hand against the wall, inches from Hoseok’s head, and he gasped in response, not flinching away.

“It won’t happen again. It’s just been awhile!”

“It better not happen again…” Minhyuk growled, leaning in close to Hoseok. He swallowed audibly, biting his lip. Hyunwoo tilted his head as he watched, part of the wall blocking his view.

“Or what?” Hoseok taunted in a whisper. Hyunwoo had thought he was afraid at first, but he wasn’t. He was smirking, biting his bottom lip.

“Or I stop playing with you.” Minhyuk’s tone was still venomous, and it made Hoseok shiver.

“You won’t be able to stop yourself. You like it too much,” Hoseok chuckled, and Minhyuk leaned in closer.

“Do I?” Minhyuk licked his lips, leaning in and pressing his face into Hoseok’s neck. He cried out, tipping his head back. Hyunwoo had to cover his mouth and lean away to hide his breath, fearful of being caught seeing the exchange. He could hear Hoseok hum and moan before Minhyuk pulled back, stepping away from him completely. Hyunwoo took a few cautious steps back so Minhyuk wouldn’t see him in his new position. He heard Hoseok whine.

“Please…” He sounded flushed, panting. Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, chuckling.  
“Then don’t screw up again.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Hoseok stepped away from the wall, and Hyunwoo quickly opened the door and shut it again, making the two tense up, startled from the noise. Hyunwoo mimed walking through the door.

“I’m back!” he called out to no one, desperately hoping they didn’t catch the slight tremor in his voice as it cracked.

Minhyuk walked over to him, completely unfazed by what he was previously doing. Hoseok on the other hand couldn’t hide it, a deep blush on his cheeks. He crossed his arms to hide his nipples peeking beneath his shirt. Hyunwoo was glad he was relatively expressionless, otherwise he would’ve been figured out quickly.

“That was quick. You can have the room across from your friend.” Minhyuk smiled, gesturing for Hyunwoo to walk ahead of him. It was so nonchalant, Hyunwoo almost forgot the scene he had walked into, how frightening Minhyuk had seemed.

Minhyuk pulled the key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door for Hyunwoo. He assumed it was a universal copy that unlocked every room in the house. It was an older key, gold and rusty. The room looked almost identical to Changkyun’s, and Hyunwoo dropped the laptop bags and his own bag onto the small bed.

“You carried all of that in yourself?” Minhyuk asked. Hyunwoo nodded, and Minhyuk looked at him like he wanted to devour him. He had a playful glint in his eyes, his tongue darting over his lips. His eyes trailed over his body, lingering on his arms as he shifted his friend’s bags on his shoulders. Despite everything he had seen of Minhyuk, Hyunwoo couldn’t help the heat he felt in his cheeks, spreading until his ears turned red. He knew it was flattery for whatever ulterior motive he held, but it had been a long time since Hyunwoo was a target for such attention.

Minhyuk pulled back slightly, eyes still glimmering with an unsatisfied hunger. “I’m afraid me and my colleagues will have to leave for a few hours. We have a prior engagement.” His tone was neutral, casual. Hyunwoo nodded.

“No problem.” Minhyuk smiled wide at the response, showing his teeth. Hyunwoo liked seeing those expressions slip out, his constant performance starting to fade away the longer he pulled it. The thrill of looking behind the curtains to see the work behind stage.

“We won’t be long. Can I trust you to take care of the place?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Minhyuk’s grin only grew. “Thank you. Be sure to keep a close eye on your friend, hm?”

“Of course.”

Minhyuk stuffed his hands into his pockets, and Hyunwoo saw his one hand clutch the key inside tightly. With an awkward parting nod, he turned and walked out. He called out for each of his colleagues, one by one, as if he were collecting children. Hyunwoo pushed the door, and it swung lazily, the latch bolt slamming against the door frame. He furrowed his brow, walking up to the door. The metal piece wouldn’t budge, the turn of the knob only making it go in only a small amount. He wouldn’t be able to fully shut his door at night. He hummed, running his hand along the body of the door. He felt small, nail sized scratches lightly embedded in its surface. They seemed too dull and too high up to be some rodents doing. He didn’t want to think about that. He heard multiple footsteps as the group exited the house, hearing Hoseok laughing and a small grunt from someone else as they were pushed out the door.

Hyunwoo walked out of his room when the door was shut, catching Jooheon letting out a breath he appeared to be holding in. He looked at Hyunwoo with wide eyes. “Why’d they leave?”

“They didn’t say. Minhyuk said some private engagement,” Hyunwoo replied, setting both of their backpacks on the ground. His shoulders burned, but he didn’t let them see, hiding the contortion of pain in his face. “You two had a lot of clothes flung around so I packed them wherever.”

Changkyun burst out laughing, the rawness in his throat making it sound pained. His hair was damp looking, pushed off his forehead where sweat still dotted the skin. Hyunwoo didn’t get whatever was funny. Changkyun explained himself after a few high-pitched inhales.

“You make it sound like we were fooling around.”

“We were NOT!” Jooheon slapped his thighs in emphasis as he cried out. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. He could really make himself look cute without Hyunwoo wanting to hit him in annoyance.

“Alright, alright. All your clothes are there, just sort through them.” He clamped a hand over his mouth to hide the rest of his snicker. Jooheon fumed, pulling his bag so it rested under his chair. Changkyun tried to shift himself to grab his own bag, choking back a small gasp of pain as he moved his bad leg. Hyunwoo bent down to lift his bag gently onto his lap. Changkyun smiled up at him in gratitude and unzipped it, rummaging through to make sure everything was in place.

Hyunwoo took the time to grab his camera and its bags from off the floor by the door, taking them into his makeshift bedroom to rest the camera properly on the bed stand. He checked it over to make sure it was okay. He turned it on, fussing over the clarity of the shot on the screen. When he was satisfied, he turned it off and pulled out its wiring to charge it and set it up to playback footage. It was getting dark, and Hyunwoo didn’t want to be struggling under dim lamp light. When he walked back out Jooheon and Changkyun were arguing, Jooheon tossing a sock at Changkyun. He dramatically scoffed, picking it up and shoving it into his bag. He lifted it off his lap and let it rest against the bed. His arms shook as he shifted himself again in the bed. Hyunwoo walked over and helped him, using it as an excuse to look at him closely. Changkyun’s face was still damp with sweat, glistening on his upper lip. His eyes look strained, redder than when he first woke up. Hyunwoo almost swore he saw the faintest shade of blue on his dry looking lips. The more he tried to focus, the less it seemed to be true.

“Do you want some water?” he offered, feeling bad seeing how dry his lips looked. Changkyun nodded, picking at the sheets. His arms hadn’t stopped shaking. Hyunwoo turned and left again, walking towards the other side of the house he hadn’t seen yet to try and find the kitchen. He felt uncomfortable, like he was entering someplace forbidden but there was no one around to stop him so there was no reason to be afraid. He found the kitchen, nothing special about it. He started to look aimlessly through the cupboards for a glass.

There were a lot of dishes in the cabinets, all white and old looking. They looked like they hadn’t been used in years, all stacked into neat ivory towers. He looked through many cupboards of plates, bowls, wine glasses. He eventually found a cupboard full of the same cups that Minhyuk had offered him earlier that day. They clashed with the rest of the more fancier dishes, more of that blue that Hyunwoo swore he was seeing everywhere. He grabbed one and turned the tap on, pausing a minute to allow the water to get as cold as possible before letting the cup catch the spray of liquid. As the water filled the glass he looked at it closely, catching a cloudier appearance from the tap water he thought it would be. When he angled the cup to look down into it, it seemed fine. Just to be safe, he lifted the cup to his lips to test it. He let the liquid linger in his mouth for a beat. It tasted fine, just like what he was given while recording. It made him thirsty again, and he took a second, larger gulp before refilling it again. Satisfied, he turned the tap off and took the glass back to Changkyun.

Jooheon had stood up and was stretching when Hyunwoo re-entered. Changkyun very weakly lifted himself to sit to drink properly, gritting his teeth as the arm he’d shifted his weight onto gave out when he was handed the glass. Hyunwoo held him steady.

“Easy...” Hyunwoo cooed gently. Changkyun attempted a steady breath before taking a sip of the water, choking as he tried to gulp it down quickly. A few drops rolled down his chin and hit the blankets. Jooheon cracked his neck and let out a loud sigh.

“I need to move around. We could film some interior shots?” Jooheon suggested. Hyunwoo felt conflicted, since he knew Jooheon wouldn’t dare to roam around on his own, but he felt so protective of Changkyun in his current condition he felt guilty for leaving him. He watched Changkyun struggle to lower his now finished glass onto the bedside table, and the way the light hit his face made him look gaunt, exposing deep under eye circles.

“Changkyun, do you mind?” Hyunwoo asked. Changkyun looked up at him with fluttering eyes, almost childlike. It reminded Hyunwoo of the look in Kihyun’s eyes, both likely exhibiting the same level of exhaustion.

“Go ahead, just don’t leave me here.” He rubbed aggressively at his eye, making it red with irritation.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hyunwoo insisted. “Try to sleep. Are you groggy from the medication?” he asked, and Changkyun nodded. Jooheon looked at him, face twisting with sympathy, eyes full of emotion. He looked how Hyunwoo felt, partially guilt from believing he was responsible for the accident, and partially helpless from his inability to ease pain.

“Is it maybe too much on him? Should we stop the flow?” he asked. Hyunwoo looked over to the IV tube, biting his lip in thought. He had no idea how the device worked. He leaned down, fingers lightly trailing up the tube and hitting the roller clamp. He looked closely, and saw it wasn’t stopping any liquid passing through, dripping a rather large amount at a time into the tubes connected to Changkyun. He tested the roller, pushing it into one direction. When he saw no changes, he tried the other way, successfully pinching the tube and suppressing the excessive amount of liquid passing through. It didn’t completely stop the flow that dripped down, but it lessened the severity for Changkyun. He gave no immediate reaction to the action, simply staring at what Hyunwoo was doing, blinking slowly and tilting his head in curiosity.

“There, that’ll help you. You need to get some sleep, okay?” Jooheon said to Changkyun softly, in a voice Hyunwoo had only ever heard him use when he had helped an older woman lost in the city one rainy afternoon. He and Hyunwoo had been walking briskly, frustrated at missing the bus, when Jooheon was stopped by the woman. Hyunwoo had never seen Jooheon so patient with someone as he did helping her find her way.

Changkyun smiled weakly, hugging himself as he laid back down. Hyunwoo wanted to find him another blanket before night fell. Jooheon walked out to grab the remaining digital camera. Hyunwoo decided against taking his larger camera, allowing Jooheon to film him through their journey. Hyunwoo pulled the door shut as they left Changkyun to rest, not clicking the door shut to allow any of his calls to be heard.

“You filming now?” Hyunwoo asked as they left the hallway of bedroom. Jooheon made a sound of affirmation, lifting the camera to cover his face. Hyunwoo felt awkward being filmed at this angle, but didn’t protest, just prepared his voice to project clearly without the assistance of a mic.

“The group we met has left for unexplained reasons, but has given us permission to film the interior of the house,” Hyunwoo explained, not wanting to talk too much over the filming. Jooheon turned the camera to film the paintings Hyunwoo had seen them all earlier, but found himself lingering on the portrait again. He saw Jooheon’s brows furrow, slowly panning through each of the framed pictures. Hyunwoo continued ahead towards the master bedroom and other rooms surrounding it. The master bedroom was obviously locked, just another aspect of Minhyuk he had hidden away from view. The room next to it had its door shut, but with the turn of the knob, it opened for him. He walked in cautiously, revealing it to be a room with two beds.

One side of the room was clean, devoid of almost any evidence of who slept there. The bed was made, the desk clear, only a jacket placed on a hook. It reminded Hyunwoo of the bedroom of some disciplinary boot camp or a detention center. The other side of the room was messier, mostly clothes piled on the dresser and other items strewn about. Hyunwoo guessed it was Hoseok’s bed from the old leather jacket that rested on the unmade bed. He remembered Kihyun saying he lived with Hoseok, but he had assumed it was in a different house. He looked around, grunting when he found nothing worth recording, and closed the door quietly. Before he turned away he noticed the lock was on the outside of the door, and he tested it by locking and unlocking it. He shivered, deeply unnerved by the connotations. He stepped away from it before he allowed his imagination to get the best of him.

He turned to watch Jooheon approach, stepping out of his shot. Hyunwoo had been so focused on Changkyun that he hadn’t asked Jooheon if he was alright. He walked slowly, likely trying to keep a steady shot. His posture was a bit closed in, slouched while raising the camera at a higher angle. They had only been there a few hours, but it seemed to be taking a toll on him, his hair was messy from running his hand through it, his nails picked at, his lips dry from thirst and excessive biting. He had a lost colour, the warm and comforting aura he usually emitted. He tilted the camera, exposing his face. He tilted his head, and Hyunwoo swallowed.

“Nothing here,” he muttered, and started to walk away. Jooheon paused recording and lowered the camera, shifting it to his other hand.

“Does anyone else live here?” he asked. Hyunwoo shrugged. That was another question he hadn’t asked himself.

“I don’t know. There’s a lot I don’t understand about this.”

“That’s an understatement,” Jooheon muttered.

“I’ve been meaning to ask if you were okay.” Hyunwoo lightly touched Jooheon’s arm, and Jooheon didn’t avoid it, he just shut his eyes and sighed.

“I have to be. Because I’m in the middle of a fucking cult with a delusional film maker and my injured friend. I want to leave so badly but I know I can’t, at least not yet.” Hyunwoo knew that was meant to bite, but he accepted the insult with a furrowed brow and a nod. He knew he wasn’t acting like any other person would in this situation, but if the worst thing he had to face was an eerie atmosphere and odd interactions, he could stomach it.

“Why not?”

“Because I need to protect Changkyun. There’s no way we’re leaving him alone with those people hanging around him like prey.” Jooheon got that intense look in his eyes again. Hyunwoo was always surprised at how it made his friend change so drastically. He hesitated, looking at Hyunwoo deep in thought before letting it out.

“And…”

“And?”

“I have a morbid curiosity about this place. I’m sure that’s what’s keeping you here too, right?”

Hyunwoo smiled, pleased that Jooheon finally revealed what he was also thinking. “You caught me. I just can’t leave this opportunity behind out of nerves.”

Jooheon smiled bitterly to himself. “You’re insane, man.” He grabbed the hand Hyunwoo rested on his arm and squeezed. “Completely insane. But that’s how we survive the night in here.” He couldn’t keep his face straight once Hyunwoo sputtered out an embarrassed laugh, his eyes crinkling in his grin. Hyunwoo squeezed Jooheon’s smaller hand in thanks, taking it as a compliment. He was right, Hyunwoo needed to step up and get into these people’s heads.

“Only with your help,” he told him, giving Jooheon’s hand one last sincere squeeze before letting go. He saw Jooheon’s fingers stretch out to try and catch him, but stopped and let his hand fall back to his side.

“I’m with you no matter what.”

“Good. Let’s keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment, kudos and share! I love to read the comments and I appreciate each and every one!! Follow me on twitter! @vampchangkyun


	6. Playback

The rest of their search of the house was uneventful, no interesting visuals or clues to help solve what the house held within. All the closed doors were but frustrating mysteries, and all they had were their imaginations to fill in what those rooms could possibly contain. Jooheon huffed when they returned to Changkyun’s room, stopping outside the door and handing Hyunwoo back the camera. “Good luck sifting through the footage. We had two angles going at all times,” he quipped, and Hyunwoo shrugged. It was never a problem for him to properly view and archive footage. He was well practiced at it after working a boring job at the city mall as security. He sat in front of security cameras all day, with the most exciting things he witnessed being teens sticking their gum under tables and elderly people stealing from shoe stores.

“I’ll be fine. Something to do.”

Jooheon smiled at him, opening the door as quietly as the old creaky thing would allow. Changkyun had left the lamp on, slumped over in an uncomfortable looking sleep. Jooheon had a blanket that they had found in their search of the other identical asylum looking rooms, along with his blanket and pillow. He kept insisting the chair would suffice for the night, but Hyunwoo was willing to let him take the bed in his room if Jooheon grumpily asked. He watched Jooheon drape the larger wool blanket over Changkyun, who mumbled in his sleep and curled his fist against the fabric. Hyunwoo could see Jooheon smile down at him, leaning in and pushing his hair from his eyes.

“My door is open if you need me. For anything okay?” Hyunwoo told him when Jooheon looked up, embarrassed at being watched. He nodded, giving him a small wave as Hyunwoo closed the door halfway, retreating to his own room.

He set up his laptop and cameras once again to look over the footage. He decided to look through his largest camera’s footage first before looking at Jooheon’s secret digital footage. He started it, leaning back on the bed and watching closely. The shot was positioned slightly off and Hyunwoo cursed himself for not setting it up better, but it would have to do. It was an accidental Dutch angle, making the framing of the interviews odd. The events of the footage were just as he remembered from earlier that day, and it was as if he were sitting there once again. He tried to look at the footage from an outsider’s point of view to see what reactions a possible audience could feel.

When Minhyuk sat down in frame, he felt his heart skip. He watched the subtle way he formed his mask for the camera, eyes shining and mouth set in a polite smile. When he reached the part of the interview where Minhyuk spoke of his ring, he paused. He looked at the ring closely, noticing the engravings to be some sort of writing, but it was hard to decipher with a lack of proper focus from the shot. He would have to see it again up close to know what it said.

The interview was coming to an end, and Hyunwoo had hardly noticed, lost in the eyes that rhythmically raised past the camera back down to the lens. When he stared right into the camera he was captivating, and made Hyunwoo focus completely on him. Minhyuk was an expert at catching everyone’s attention. When the footage stopped, Hyunwoo shook his head, blinking hard after not doing so for a few minutes. He started the next footage, Hoseok’s interview. He watched this footage closely, catching more details now that he knew Hoseok’s character better. He saw the small glances up where Minhyuk had stood, eyes full of fear, how he had cried talking about his past. Hyunwoo had no idea if the story was fabricated or not, but the way his voice cracked and his lip trembled seemed to prove convincing. Despite his suspicions, it made Hyunwoo’s chest tight with sympathy.

Hyunwoo sat up when Hoseok revealed their involvement, pausing at the look of horror Hoseok gave, and the slow-moving hand that raised to cover his mouth. That was a vital shot, showing every emotion that fell over Hoseok’s face, the fear, regret and panic. The abrupt wish to end filming was tense, haunting. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile in triumph at catching such a moment. He had forgotten Minhyuk’s hard smack of the door to gain everyone’s attention, and it made Hyunwoo part his lips in surprise. He replayed the footage to look at Hoseok’s reaction to the noise. He flinched, but Hyunwoo could see his subtle shiver, the way his eyes darkened, pupils dilated. Hyunwoo looked down, eyes wide with realization. Hoseok felt fear at first, but was turned on by the display of power Minhyuk expressed. Hyunwoo had to rub his hand over his face, trying to suppress dormant dirty thoughts. It had been months since he had even let his mind wander in that direction.

Hyungwon’s interview was just as he remembered it, and he saw nothing worth noting after relaying the footage. Hyunwoo’s only passing thought was how handsome he was, with his full lips and model like gaze. They were all attractive, each with their own captivating qualities. He wondered if that had some sort of significance in the group, who they chose or who they decided to keep. Considering what he’d witnessed between Minhyuk and Hoseok, it seemed like a very real possibility. He felt a sudden trust towards Hyungwon, who seemed not to care about following Minhyuk’s hypnotizing words so blindly. He saved the footage onto his laptop before starting Kihyun’s interview. This interview was important, as Hyunwoo left the room while the camera was still recording. He watched the interview impatiently, looking away from Kihyun’s broken personality and quavering voice. The camera had caught the crash of Changkyun’s fall as well as the noise of Hyunwoo’s adrenaline rush where he tore his mic off and started running.

Kihyun had remained seated, even as the others left the room noisily. He stood up slowly, leaning into the camera and touching it gently. He smiled, softly, genuinely. He looked comfortable, now that no eyes were watching him. Hyunwoo watched him closely as he admired the camera, as if it were familiar to him. Kihyun lifted it gently and carried it over to the window. He shifted it, quickly refocusing it so it could display the scenery outside. Hyunwoo was shocked that Kihyun could manipulate the camera to get the perfect shot, as if he had done it before. The camera flinched with Kihyun, who carried it back to the table and set it down. He leaned down, adjusting the focus back to the way it was before turning off the camera. Hyunwoo was shocked. He had no idea that Kihyun was so familiar with a camera. He had never seen him so comfortable, at ease, actually smiling and still. The scene he had filmed outside the window was beautiful, and Hyunwoo made sure to save the footage to use at some point in the documentary, a soft and calm moment amongst the chaos the others had left the room to face. As the footage ended, he sat back again, thinking about what he had just seen. He felt he had learned a bit more about each person he interviewed, and what he could do to get them to reveal more secrets. He rubbed his eyes, his sight going blurry from exhaustion.

“Hello.” Hyunwoo flinched, blinking his eyes back into focus to see Minhyuk. He pulled his earbud out, surprised he hadn’t heard him enter. His hair was messier than when he last saw him, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Hyunwoo bit his lip hard and kept his view to Minhyuk’s face, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that he no longer had a shirt on under his blazer. He was panting, exhilarated from whatever he returned home from. His eyes shone bright even in the dim light.

“Hello. How was…” Hyunwoo trailed off, having no idea where they had even gone to ask about it. Minhyuk chuckled, showing his immature grin.

“It went well.” Was all he said, in a voice that hid everything behind it, the smoke and mirrors over something Hyunwoo wanted to know. He hid his curiosity well, nodding blankly. No matter how nonchalant he wanted to look, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Minhyuk. He wanted to keep him at a safe distance, wanted to feel the suspicion of the others. But he also wanted him closer.

Minhyuk seemed to read his mind, stepping closer, each step making Hyunwoo’s heart slam faster in his chest. “How is your friend?” He asked, tilting his head. Hyunwoo removed his laptop from his lap carefully, angling the screen down so Minhyuk couldn’t see what was on it, no matter what angle he moved his head.

“He’s okay. Sleeping.”

“Good. Did he eat anything?” Hyunwoo couldn’t tell if Minhyuk’s tone was genuine or not.

“No, just water.” Minhyuk now stood at the side of the bed, fully bathed in the light of the lamp. His hands rested in the back pockets of his pants, purposefully straining his blazer to its limit over his thin pale chest.

“You found everything in the house alright?” Minhyuk spoke quietly, the husky tone of his voice making Hyunwoo want to know what it felt like against his skin, whispered in his ear, breathless and quavering.

“We did. Thank you.” Hyunwoo lowered his head, finally tearing his gaze away from Minhyuk to collect himself. He caught Minhyuk’s knowing smirk, as if he had watched him and Jooheon try to break into his room, pushing aggressively on the heavy locked door.

“We are all going to bed now, feel free to do whatever you wish, but quietly. The house echoes, and you can hear everything no matter the room.” Minhyuk smiled innocently, but Hyunwoo parted his lips, catching the light threat.

“We will.”

“Good.” Minhyuk turned to leave, but Hyunwoo reached out and grabbed his pale wrist. Minhyuk raised his other hand to either hit Hyunwoo’s hand away or break it, stopping himself from his reflex with his hand hovering barely an inch over Hyunwoo’s.

“Wait,” Hyunwoo whispered. Minhyuk turned his head to look at him, fully repositioning his body to face him. He looked shocked at being gripped this way. Hyunwoo saw the dirt under Minhyuk’s fingers before he pulled his one hand away.

“Yes?” 

Hyunwoo swallowed, pulling Minhyuk’s hand closer, feeling the soft skin of his wrist. It was so thin, Hyunwoo’s hand around it making it look more delicate. “Your ring. May I have a closer look at it?” he asked, making his voice as gentle as possible. Minhyuk seemed to relax, his expression softening and the defense melting from his eyes. His lips softly parted and started to lightly tremble.

“Yes. Of course.” He sat on the bed beside politely beside Hyunwoo, who let go of his wrist and dropped his hand awkwardly onto his lap. Minhyuk slowly pulled the ring off his long finger, holding it out and waiting for Hyunwoo’s hand to place it in. Hyunwoo took it, the ring warm from Minhyuk’s finger. He twisted it around in between his clumsier fingers, looking at it from each angle. He squinted at the intricate engravings on its outside, the inside textured from wear and scratches. The stone embedded in its surface was beautiful, shining in the light despite the otherwise worn metal that made up the rest of the ring. Minhyuk watched him admire it, his normal composure gone, revealing a soft and relaxed expression. He beamed proudly when Hyunwoo turned to look back at him.

“The writing is Latin,” he explained. “Bringer of truth, bringer of peace, bringer of light.” Huynwoo made a note to remember those words, nodding softly. “That’s beautiful.” His voice was barely above a whisper, his stomach fluttering. His breath caught when Minhyuk laughed softly. He took the ring back and placed it on his finger once more, fiddling with it. Hyunwoo couldn’t move, his body rigid. Minhyuk was so close, so vulnerable in this moment, and Hyunwoo didn’t know whether to run or take the chance and close the distance. He was totally hooked, his entire being craving Minhyuk, feeling the months of depravity rise up his body and burn under his skin.

Minhyuk leaned in close, so close Hyunwoo could feel his breath against his neck. “Sleep well,” he whispered in his ear, making Hyunwoo close his eyes and shiver. When he opened his eyes again Minhyuk was gone, the door closed all but an inch once more. Hyunwoo panted, raising his shaking hands to push them through his hair to try and compose himself. He was shocked at how he felt such pleasure from so little touch. When he evened out his breath he looked over to his laptop again. He picked it back up and placed it on his lap at a weird angle until his body settled back down, embarrassed at his obvious arousal. He switched over the files from his larger camera to the computer before reaching for the digital footage. He needed to see what Jooheon and Changkyun had seen. He needed to distort his perspective of Minhyuk, before the current one completely overtook him and consumed him whole.

The footage seemed to take forever to upload onto his laptop, so long he had to plug his laptop in to charge. He stared at the screen blankly once it loaded, not sure what to expect. Perhaps nothing suspicious will show up, and it’s all in the way they viewed it. Perhaps he would never be able to look at Minhyuk in any other way but fear afterwards. He swallowed and played the footage. The shot shuffled aggressively as Changkyun set the camera down, Hyunwoo turning down the volume from the loud noise. It started with the same Minhyuk interview from a different angle, seeing his hands easier. Hyunwoo could see the ring at the same angle Changkyun saw, and tried to get into the right mindset to wonder what he was thinking while seeing it.

When the other members were being interviewed, Changkyun casually shifted the camera to face the opposite side of the room, capturing Minhyuk as he stood against the closed door. Hyunwoo was grateful Changkyun was so dedicated to capturing everything possible, including moments he wasn’t meant to see, occurring literally behind his back. At first, Minhyuk wasn’t acting any different, bringing in Hoseok and watching him closely. Hyunwoo skipped ahead in the footage towards Hoseok’s accidental confession. Though Minhyuk was far away in the shot, Hyunwoo caught him mouthing words. He couldn’t tell what he was saying, never being an expert at lip reading. When the mistaken reveal was uttered, Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk’s face darken. His eyes were hard, locked on Hoseok, his mouth twisting cruelly. No wonder Hoseok looked like he was about to be sick. His right hand quickly balled into a fist, and Hyunwoo was reminded of the reflex he’d suppressed when his wrist was grabbed.

He watched as Minhyuk’s body went rigid with rage, slamming his fist against the door to stop Hoseok from his revealing rambling. A creeping sense of dread coiled in Hyunwoo’s stomach as he watched Minhyuk put the mask like innocence back onto his face when the others looked at him. The phrase “I thought Hoseok wanted to be done,” made Hyunwoo uncomfortable with the new context. He had to pause the recording, running his hands through his hair and exhaling to try and relax his rigid body. He saw what Jooheon and Changkyun did, but it oddly didn’t turn him off from Minhyuk. He was conflicted, mind racing so hard he couldn’t focus enough to sift through his thoughts. He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes to take a break from his bright screen.

He thought his heart stopped when he heard a few knocks on his door. His instinct was to close the window showing the footage, hand lingering on the touch pad. But he didn’t, swallowing. “Yes?” His voice cracked from lack of use, and he cleared his throat after. His door creaked open slowly, and Jooheon tiptoed in. He looked frustrated, his hair messy and eyes burning with exhaustion and strain. His blanket was wrapped around him in a tight cocoon. He didn’t say anything, just let his slow blink explain everything. Hyunwoo smiled softly, patting the empty limited space left on the bed. He had to shift slightly when Jooheon settled onto the bed, letting him have more space to curl his legs up. He gave Jooheon space, finding him hard to read in his sleep deprived state. He didn’t want to intrude, overstepping his boundaries in attempt to be comforting and make him grumpier. At first, he was positioned with his back to Hyunwoo, but once Hyunwoo settled the laptop back onto his lap he was laying his head against his arm. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile, happy he was comforting to Jooheon, especially in his sleep. He could feel his eyes struggling to fight his own exhaustion, but he needed to sift through the rest of the footage.

He pressed play again, as Minhyuk had let Hyungwon into the room, catching how often they shared knowing glances. Hyunwoo parted his lips, blinking to refocus his tired eyes. He clicked through the footage of Minhyuk when he left to get the glass of water, gaining nothing from a minute without him in shot. When Minhyuk came back into shot, it was to call Kihyun into the room. Hyunwoo caught a moment he’d missed at the time, Minhyuk’s hard looking push against the small of Kihyun’s back to force him into the room. Changkyun appeared in frame in his journey out of the room, Minhyuk’s eyes following him with a sudden glow. Hyunwoo watched him follow Changkyun out of the room, hearing Jooheon’s faint call. Hyunwoo shuddered at Kihyun’s comment again, a foreboding statement that made Hyunwoo replay it. “He’s at it again…” Hyunwoo repeated Kihyun’s words to himself. When had he done it before? Were they filming it, and Hyunwoo had simply missed it? He couldn’t recall anything Minhyuk did to warrant that statement. He shook his head to try and stay awake, blanking out momentarily. He had blacked out only a few seconds, but long enough for the recording to end. The room was now eerily quiet without sound, almost pitch black now that there was nothing lighting up his screen. Hyunwoo pulled out his earbud and made sure the footage saved before shutting down his laptop. He sighed hard, rubbing his temples to try and absorb the information. He found himself in a poor state of mind, too exhausted to articulate anything in his head properly.

He set his laptop down on the floor gently, adjusting himself lower on the pillow to rest his head on it. He awkwardly shifted himself to accommodate Jooheon’s sleeping position, not wanting to wake him up. He needed sleep, to ease off the stress of the day. Hyunwoo suspected he needed it too, but he was more worried about Jooheon and Changkyun more than himself. His eyelids were getting too heavy to keep open, and he let his head slump down onto the pillow, Jooheon’s hair tickling his nose. He found himself unable to fall into deep sleep quickly, stuck in a pattern of dozing and awareness. At one point, he felt Jooheon stretch his legs out, letting out a small grunt and squeezing Hyunwoo’s arm. Still half asleep, he lifted himself to grab his blankets to pull over Jooheon as well as himself. That seemed to settle him, curling back up and sighing sofltly. The air was still, dry, making Hyunwoo feel even more disoriented. When he fell back asleep, his dreams kept him from full relaxation. Panicked images of smoke, darkness, eyes staring at him in all directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the slight delay on posting chapters! I like to have chapters done ahead of time so I'm not just rushing my writing to post! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment, kudos and share! I love to read the comments and I appreciate each and every one!! Follow me on twitter! @vampchangkyun


	7. One Step Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: very minor injury descriptions in this chapter

Hyunwoo jolted awake, damp from cold sweat, to the sound of small cries from out in the hallway. It took a few moments to register he was in fact awake, out of his dreams and in full control of his body. The noises of distress got louder, and Hyunwoo stumbled out of bed when he recognized they were coming from Changkyun. He almost slipped on the floor on his way to the door, rousing Jooheon from sleep. He let out a questioning hum, but Hyunwoo was too focused on checking on Changkyun. He crept in quietly, blinking to adjust to the darkness. His mind registered dark masses as furniture, and the dark figure sitting up in bed to be Changkyun.

“Kyunnie?” He tried gently, hearing him gasp and cry out in response. When he was close enough to see him, Changkyun smacked his chest weakly. Hyunwoo grunted at the hollow sound against his body, leaning in close despite Changkyun’s protests. He felt his forehead, burning hot against his cool hand. His chest kept getting hit lightly, and he heard Changkyun mumbling incoherently as he lowered his hand to feel equally burning hot cheeks.

“Make them go away…” Changkyun panted, looking up at Hyunwoo with enormous glazed over eyes. He didn’t know how to respond, pulling the blanket off him to wrap it around his shoulders. He did it as comfort, but mostly as an excuse to look at Changkyun’s injured leg. He turned the lamp on to get a closer look. He only touched his leg lightly, and he whimpered. He was hesitant, not wanting to damage it on accident as he unwrapped the bandage. Even through the fabric it felt hot to the touch. Hyunwoo winced, knowing it to be a bad sign.

“They won’t go away…” Changkyun repeated, voice trailing off with a small groan.

“Kyunnie, you’re not making any sense.” He shushed him gently, eyeing his injured leg worriedly. He didn’t know what to do, cursing his lack of knowledge. He wanted to be the hero and help, but his fear of hurting him further killed his adrenaline. Changkyun frowned, shaking his head.

“Their eyes…They were here with me…They…” His voice kept getting louder, strained. He sounded out of breath.

Hyunwoo shushed him gently again. “I’m right here, it’s okay.” He watched Changkyun lean down, feeling around for something at the side of his bed. Nothing was there, so he was feeling around for air. Hyunwoo gently encouraged him to stop, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Changkyun let out a sound of frustration. “Please-” He started, but cut himself off, looking past Hyunwoo.

“Is everything okay? I heard noises.” Hyunwoo expected it to be Minhyuk, with his all-seeing eyes at the unlit doorway. But it was Hyungwon, with his equally tall and lanky silhouette. His voice was quiet, tone borderline apathetic. He walked into the light and tilted his head as he looked down at Changkyun. “He doesn’t look so good.”

“I think his wound is infected.” Hyunwoo told him, and he quirked his brow in response, bending down further to examine Changkyun. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek, who remained motionless and submissive of the action.

“I think so too.” His full lips parted in thought, and Changkyun looked at him neutrally, having calmed down from whatever he was trying to do.

“Should I go get Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked, and Hyunwoo nodded. He was ashamed to admit it, but they needed him to help. Hyungwon stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking out of the room with slow deliberate steps, casual despite the situation. Hyunwoo wiped the sweat from his forehead and upper lip and sighed deeply. He heard Hyungwon knock four times on Minhyuk’s heavy door, but didn’t hear it open. He and Minhyuk exchanged quiet words before he heard the large door shut, echoing through the silent house.

Minhyuk walked into the room as slow and casually as Hyungwon had left it. When he came into the light, he looked at Changkyun with a curious expression. He repeated Hyungwon’s action, his hand pale against Changkyun’s cheek. This time, Changkyun visibly stiffened, flinching away. Minhyuk frowned, pulling his hand away.

“Could you leave the room please?” He asked Hyunwoo. His voice sounded automated, controlled. He didn’t look or act like he had just been sleeping. Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face into Hyunwoo’s shoulder. That made him stay where he was, eyes locked onto Minhyuk to send the message he wasn’t going anywhere. Something subtle flickered in Minhyuk’s expression, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “Very well.”

He seemed almost lost as he examined Changkyun, aimlessly prodding at parts of his body. He relaxed against Hyunwoo’s chest, picking at the fabric of his shirt with his fingers. Hyunwoo wasn’t used to the closer contact with him. He had gotten familiar with Jooheon, who initiated affection often, but Changkyun kept his professional distance as a classmate and acquaintance. He was younger than Jooheon, making him even younger when compared to Hyunwoo. He felt more protective of him, especially in his current frightened state. He found himself running a soothing hand through his soft damp hair as Minhyuk circled the bed.

He made an observational noise, trailing his finger from Changkyun’s wrist to the I.V attached to it, lifting the tube as he moved up towards the I.V stand. “Someone tampered with this.” It was a careful statement, innocent but at the same time accusatory. The tone would have made a naughty child struggle to keep the truth in. Hyunwoo simply blinked dully. He wasn’t about to admit to the tampering from a simple accusation.

“How so?” He watched Minhyuk flick the device to drip more steadily.

“Never mind that. It’s such a finnicky thing.” Minhyuk smiled up at Hyunwoo, quickly becoming friendly again when he assumed he hadn’t done anything wrong. Hyunwoo tried to remember the man with the dark expression on camera and not the angelic face in front of him. Minhyuk looked down at Changkyun, his smile stiffening.

“Can I examine your leg?” He asked softly, coaxing Changkyun away from his hiding spot against Hyunwoo. Changkyun looked at him, his breathing steadier, and he nodded mechanically. “Good boy,” Minhyuk cooed, and Hyunwoo furrowed his brow. Discomfort balled up in his gut, packed tightly like a snowball. He watched as he lifted Changkyun’s leg, fingers digging into the bandage to peel it away from his skin. Changkyun was surprisingly still as he was prodded, staring at Minhyuk and licking his dry and cracked lips.

Minhyuk hummed as he looked at the wound, trailing his fingers over the feverish skin and blinking carefully. “It’s not aggressive, darling. But if I weren’t here, you’d be very sick.” He spoke to Changkyun like a child, smiling down at him. Changkyun in his sickly state stared up at him with enormous eyes, glazed over from fever. His lips parted, his tongue licking at his lips again. Hyunwoo didn’t like how dry they looked. Minhyuk looked back up at him, and he noticed his blown-out eyes in the lamp’s light.

“I just need to clean it. Is that alright?” He asked gently, losing the condescension as he spoke to Hyunwoo. He nodded in response, hesitating. He wanted to leave, to get Changkyun some more water. But he had a devouring instinct of fear, the atmosphere of the too early morning affecting him more, making him more paranoid. He watched Minhyuk grab supplies from the cupboard before looking down at Changkyun again. His eyes were locked on Minhyuk, his breath not evening out. It came out in light puffs, and his hands dropped from grabbing Hyunwoo’s shirt.

That gave him the drive to leave the room without saying a word, blinking hard to get himself back to himself, to focus properly for Changkyun’s sake. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing another glass from the familiar cupboard.

“Is he alright?” He didn’t realize Hyungwon was in the room. He turned to face the man, sitting in a kitchen chair casually, leaning on his hand. He blinked dully, permanently exhausted yet never seeming to sleep.

“I think so, thank you.” Hyunwoo replied quietly, turning back to the tap to fill the glass. He was tired of his eyesight turning the water blue. He tossed his head back to take a swig that emptied half the glass.

“That’s good. Poor kid, glad we’re here to help.”

Hyunwoo turned to face him again once he refilled the glass. “We don’t plan to stay much longer.” He said, looking to see if Hyungwon would give him the same reaction Minhyuk would. He didn’t, shrugging.

“I don’t care what you do. This never works anyway. Not without struggle.”

Hyunwoo blinked. “Excuse me?”

Hyungwon shrugged, standing up and walking towards him. “It seems like he has his hold on you already. You won’t get away so easily.” His voice was low, apathetic. “Even if you question him, loathe him, fear him, he gets inside you. You want him to get out at first, but he’s addicting.” Hyunwoo had no idea how to respond. He knew he was talking about Minhyuk, but he had no idea what he was supposed to be warning him about. He looked at Hyungwon with shock, gripping the glass in his hand hard.

“You’ve been with him this long. What can we do?” He found himself asking, angry at himself for not being able to record this moment for evidence.

“Let him think he’s winning, but find a way to be one step ahead.” Hyungwon brushed past him and walked out of the room, apparently done with his mysterious help. Hyunwoo grunted in frustration. He walked back to Changkyun’s room, thoughts swimming through his head, escaping the hand trying to grasp them. He could barely comprehend the situation placed in his lap. He needed to find a way to straighten them out.

When he re-entered, Minhyuk was leaning in close to Changkyun’s face, and for a split second the angle made him believe they were kissing. He cleared his throat, and he saw Minhyuk’s lips moving close to Changkyun’s ear. He was whispering something, but he pulled back when he realized Hyunwoo was in the room. He furrowed his brow and looked at Changkyun, who looked tired then walked back to where he previously stood by his bedside, leaning down to try and coax him to drink. Changkyun looked at him carefully, like he was a stranger or trying to determine who he was. Hyunwoo urged him again, lightly grabbing the back of his head to encourage him to tip it back. Changkyun drank obediently, grabbing the glass himself halfway through. It was like he had been parched for days, desperate to drink the entire glass. Hyunwoo let him, hoping it would ease his fever.

Changkyun lowered his head back onto his pillow and Hyunwoo glanced down at his bad leg, relieved to see a fresh bandage without blood on it. He leaned down and fixed a stray hair on Changkyun’s forehead. He looked so helpless, blinking heavily up at him like a doll.

“He’ll go back to sleep easier now. There was still some dirt in the wound.” Minhyuk’s voice gave away how tired he was. His posture was slumped, and he ran his long fingers through his dark red hair. The way it stayed pushed back to reveal his forehead was almost sinful. “You should get some sleep too.” He continued, almost sounding genuine. Hyunwoo nodded, knowing that would be impossible now. He thanked Minhyuk quietly, who smiled at him before leaving, managing to brush against him despite having more than enough space to walk by.

Hyunwoo felt sick leaving Changkyun alone in his bed again, but he needed to gather his thoughts further, and so he pulled himself out of the sticky haze of sleep. He encouraged Changkyun to get some rest, and he nodded and closed his eyes as if it were an order. Hyunwoo made sure he was comfortable, covered fully by his blankets. The empty morning chill in the house was starting to hurt his bones, and Changkyun didn’t need any further discomfort. Hyunwoo left, returning back to his own room. He left the door open a crack, helped by the inability to fully close it. Jooheon had gone back to sleep, likely assuming he dreamt whatever he was awake to witness. His face was pressed into his pillow, blanket pulled up over his ears. He was snoring lightly, but it didn’t bother Hyunwoo. He pulled his mic out of the camera bag, clipping it to his shirt to prepare to film.

He grabbed the digital camera, setting it up to balance so it could film his upper half as he sat on the floor. He rested with his back against the wall, door right beside him. He turned on the camera, fiddling lazily with its settings to make sure he was in focus and proper lighting. Even if it was a simple exercise to voice his thoughts, he still wanted it to be professional and usable footage if needed. He didn’t bother fixing his appearance, preferring raw moments to film rather than artificial glamour. With one push to his hair to get it out of his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed record. He took a few deep breaths, hearing it come out rough and shallow, and then looked up to gather his thoughts, deciding that any uncomfortable parts could be edited out.

“It is currently way too early in the morning to be awake,” Was his start, keeping his hands on the back of his thighs to prevent too much distracting fiddling. “Jooheon is asleep beside me, if you can hear his snoring.” He heard wind push against the property, causing the wall he leaned against to shift and settle. He shivered. “Hours ago, Changkyun fell…He uh…It was out of sight, during the first set of interviews.” He scratched at his thighs, feeling himself rock forward away from the wall.

“He’s injured his ankle, and he’s bruised up pretty bad. It worsened a previous injury that required surgery in his past,” He felt his voice tremble, and he cleared his throat. “But he’s fine. He fell through the floor to the basement underneath, stepping on damaged foundation that crumbled. He destroyed a camera. But that’s okay, I don’t care. Cameras can be replaced.” He found himself trailing off, rambling. He sighed deeply and lifted a hand to rub his eyes. He kept the reflection of what he filmed out of his view, regretting that he could not see the amount of time recorded. “Uh…From what footage has already been gathered, it is safe to assume that…” He paused to exhale hard, shivering from the chill in the air. He wanted a blanket, but wouldn’t dare to take them from Jooheon. He braced himself to speak again.

“It is safe to assume that the rumours of a cult present here are very true. From capturing the surrounding area, we have discovered graffiti and other evidence. We have met three-” He stammered, looking up and recounting who he’d met. “Sorry, four. We have met four individuals, who have accommodated us after Changkyun’s injury. We are currently in their house they inexplicably own, likely an inheritance or…or something else…” He never really thought about how the property was acquired. It was clearly owned by the older man in every photograph. Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in thought, careful not to purse his lips. It was a habit Jooheon frequently mocked, and he didn’t want it captured on camera. He remembered Kihyun and Minhyuk speaking of the man as if he were dead, and decided the property was given to Minhyuk posthumously.

“We’ve only interviewed them once so far and…I think the cult is real…It was admitted on camera…” He laughed at finally admitting it. His eyes stung from exhaustion, from the dust on the floor, and he rubbed them again. “I don’t know…It’s so much…I need to- I don’t know what I need to do, I think we’re in danger.” He paused again, blinking carefully to rid the sting in his eyes. “Jooheon is the only one here with any sense. Because I’m not leaving ‘til we get more answers and more footage. He’d be gone if it weren’t for Changkyun.” Rambling at the camera was making him feel better, so he decided to drop the fragile wall he had built between himself and the camera.

“One member, Hyungwon. He warned me about Minhyuk. He must be their leader or something.” He found himself wiping at his nose and chin absentmindedly, and gave up on the restraint. “I’m going to let him think he’s in control, give him what he wants. But I have to find out more about this place, this cult. They have these flowers…I have to get into locked rooms, and I need to interview the other members more. There’s one and…something isn’t right with him. It’s like he isn’t meant to be here.” He didn’t mention Kihyun by name. he wanted to help him, with whatever was causing him discomfort. He stuck out from the rest of the group like a sore thumb and the way Minhyuk controlled him was suspicious. He felt himself pause for too long in thought, and cleared his throat.

“I should be scared. Changkyun and Jooheon are. But I’ve never scared easily. I think that will give me an advantage. I think I can find answers, and do this properly, without anyone else getting hurt. I will film more frequently, and…Yeah.” He grinned shyly at the camera, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck before turning the camera off. He stood up, shaking the pins and needles from his legs from sitting so long in the same position. He unclipped the mic from his shirt before he tugged the wire and removed it from his other camera. He put away the items carefully, replacing the memory card before he tucked the camera in its bag. He kept the used memory cards in small cases on the inside pocket of his backpack, hiding them away like priceless treasure. No matter what happened to them, their evidence would be safe.

He put his items away carefully, freezing when he heard noises outside the room. He finished his task quietly, straining to hear any more sounds. He knew it wasn’t Changkyun, since the sound was too distant to be from the adjacent room. He carefully walked closer to the door, pushing it open a few inches. He didn’t see any movement in the hallway, but heard another sound that made him step back into the room. He stood in place, hearing it again. A strained cry, caught in the grey between pain and pleasure.

It finally clicked in that the sound was coming from Hyungwon, sounding similar to his voice. He heard him cry out again, this time it distinctly sounded like pleasure. Hyunwoo swallowed dryly and pulled the door back almost closed and retreated back towards the bed. Minhyuk was right, one could hear everything through the walls. Luckily, away from the door, the noises weren’t as prominent. Hyunwoo lowered himself back onto the bed, carelessly pushing Jooheon until he rested in a comfortable position. Jooheon sighed in his sleep, grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm and nuzzling into his shoulder. Hyunwoo shifted the blankets so they covered him to his chest, careful not to pull too much away from him. His comfort was more important, even though he knew he wouldn’t wake up refreshed after this. It took a long time before his body fully relaxed. He was awake enough to hear Hyungwon yell one last time before eerie silence filled the house once more. Hyunwoo’s head drooped lower onto the pillow as sleep finally found him, pretending the empty feeling in the room was comfortable silence. In his sleep, his body went rigid as he felt like he was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for the support of this fic! I have been getting a few curiouscat messages praising Keep Recording, and I'm very thankful for every comment, kudos, any feedback!(btw my curiouscat is vampirepun, same as my username here!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment, kudos and share! I love to read the comments and I appreciate each and every one!! I am going to get into the habit of replying to comments, and tackle my shyness about it! Follow me on twitter! @vampchangkyun


	8. Blue

Hyunwoo felt like he hadn’t slept at all, body strained and stiff like he’d slept on stone. He felt lightheaded as he sat up in bed, realizing it had been awhile since he had eaten. He looked beside him, seeing Jooheon curled up and still sleeping. He shook him lightly, trying to coax him awake gently. Jooheon frowned and turned his back to him, as if that would prevent the inevitable. Hyunwoo sighed, shaking him with more force in hopes that would encourage him to get up. Jooheon whined, covering his face with the blanket.

“I feel like death.” He mumbled, raw voice giving the statement some truth. Hyunwoo nodded, running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. He cleared the night from his throat, rubbing it gingerly when the cough revealed how dry and sore it felt. Jooheon sat up, wiping his hands over his face as if that would help him become refreshed. Hyunwoo got up, grabbing his backpack and immediately removing his shirt. He hoped and shower and new clothes would make him feel less disgusting. Jooheon stared down at his own lap, rubbing his eyes aggressively.

“I’m going to shower. If you leave the room, film it.” Hyunwoo told him in a determined voice, making Jooheon look up at him with a shocked expression.

“Huh? What’s with the action hero voice?” He asked, sleep still coating his dark eyes. Hyunwoo’s posture faltered, suddenly feeling ridiculous. But he didn’t let himself melt into passive shyness, taking a deep breath to give him a proper answer.

“We have to understand what’s happening here. Someone needs to step up if this documentary is going to have any substance.” It hurt to speak, but that didn’t stop him. He was thirsty again, finding it to be a continuous and frustrating task to keep drinking. Jooheon was wide awake now, staring at him closely.

“I feel like that was an insult somehow, but I’ll ignore it.” He said in a cold tone. Hyunwoo winced, he hadn’t meant to come across so closed off.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I need to be more assertive. I’ve been told this countless times by professors. So, I’m trying it out now, to find some answers. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He kept his voice soft, still straining his throat. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick, needing the energy to find answers. Jooheon cracked his shoulder blades, the pop so loud it made Hyunwoo close his eyes. He hadn’t tried stretching yet, afraid to discover knots in his muscles.

Jooheon pulled a water bottle from his backpack and took a light sip. “Why do you want me to film now?”

“I want to start filming more frequently, and capture everything we encounter. Plus, if any of them try anything, seeing the camera might make them hesitate or stop.” Jooheon widened his eyes, nodding. He reached into his backpack again, grabbing something else and slowly rising from the bed. He walked over to Hyunwoo and pressed the item into his free hand, crinkling loudly. Hyunwoo smiled at him, accepting the food happily, even if it was a cheap and unhealthy gas station snack. It would be the first thing he’d eaten in a frightening amount of time. It only took a minute for him to break open the bag and eat the small portion inside, salt and fake cheese sating his hunger only briefly. He knew it’d give him more energy, but he felt it only made him hungrier for more.

“Go shower. I’m going to check up on Changkyun.” Jooheon told him, expression breaking when he mentioned Changkyun. Hyunwoo nodded, leaving the room quickly. Looking into Jooheon’s eyes made his chest hurt, emotions and regrets visible and spreading to him. 

He found the bathroom quickly, finding it surprisingly empty. He shut the door, searching for a lock. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. Of course it wouldn’t lock, why would he expect an ounce of privacy. He didn’t waste anytime, quickly undressing and stepping into the shower, whatever temperature it was. Gasping at the freezing cold temperature, he took a moment to indulge under the steady stream, letting it fall onto his face and wash away sweat and dirt from the previous day. The water was refreshing and clean, clear as it dripped down his skin. Nothing like the cloudy tap water he had been drinking. Hyunwoo had to hold himself up against the side of the shower, eyes wide at the realization. His stomach lurched, and it took everything in him not to throw up.

He took a moment to feel stable again, running his hands through his hair to make sure it was fully wet. After a deep breath, his nausea went away, and he reached out of the shower to pull shower gel out of his bag. Pouring a more than generous amount into his hands, he rubbed it over his body excessively, yearning to be clean again. As he rinsed himself off he felt better, standing under the water for an extra minute. 

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off quickly, afraid he had taken too long. Checking his phone as he ran the towel through his hair, he realized it had only been about three minutes. He furrowed his brow, confused at his own paranoia. He shook his head roughly, making his vision blur when he opened his eyes again. He felt a weight in his head, a deeper throb, worse than a headache. Like he had taken too much cold medicine, or was still trapped in a dream. He quickly blamed it on his horrible sleep, not resting enough to compensate for the adrenaline filled day he’d just experienced. He hardly had that much excitement in his otherwise boring life.

He pulled out his clothes, unrolling it from their previous state as easily packable tubes. He pulled on a new pair of jeans after slipping on his underwear, hopping on one foot clumsily to put on his socks and shoes. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, having grabbed one of his tighter ones by mistake in his thoughtless packing. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just showed off more of his body underneath than he liked. He’d put his jacket back on when he left the bathroom, to make himself feel better. He leaned over the sink and splashed water over his face, and quickly brushed his teeth. When he felt human again, he gave himself one last look over in the mirror, wiping his hand under his chin. He was surprised that he could pass as clean looking without shaving.

When he exited the bathroom, he heard Jooheon’s voice. He was muttering Changkyun’s name, getting more forceful and desperate with each repeat. Hyunwoo immediately slung his backpack over his shoulder, walking quickly into the room. Jooheon was gripping Changkyun’s hand tightly, shaking him. He was blocking his view of Changkyun, and he hadn’t stopped trying to coax him. Hyunwoo’s chest compressed with panic, afraid he had passed out and wasn’t waking up. He set his backpack down by the door, catching the camera sitting on the table beside Changkyun’s bed, purposely aimed at the door to catch the others in the house. Hyunwoo walked up to the bed, lips parting in shock when he finally saw Changkyun.

He was listless, eyes staring at nothing, glossy and dull. His lips were parted slightly, looking as dry and cracked as they were in the night. He looked pale, unhealthy, like he belonged in a hospital bed. His temples were soaked with sweat, making his skin shiny. Only a small twitch of his eyebrows indicated he knew there was a presence in the room. Hyunwoo couldn’t bring himself to look at him, but was unable to look away. He crouched down on the empty side of Changkyun’s bed. Jooheon silently wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the tears that fell fast on his cheeks. Hyunwoo acted like he didn’t see the action.

“Changkyunnie?” He asked softly, but Changkyun didn’t move. His lips trembled as he inhaled and exhaled through his mouth, blinking slowly. Jooheon whimpered, both hands grabbing Changkyun’s.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jooheon whispered, looking up at Hyunwoo desperately as if he had an answer. Hyunwoo stared back at him, not daring to cast his eyes down and be helpless. Jooheon swallowed, breaking eye contact first and tapping a rhythm on Changkyun’s hand.

Hyunwoo leaned in and tried to feel his forehead, worried his fever had returned. The back of his hand was barely touching Changkyun’s hot skin when he suddenly sprang to life, as if he had been struck by lightning. He grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand tightly, squeezing his fingers together until he yelped in pain.

“No!” Changkyun yelled, throwing Hyunwoo’s hand away from him with newfound strength, pulling his other hand out of Jooheon’s grip. He panted, pupils dilated and looking around in a panic. He started to scream, thrashing in bed as he tried to escape. Hyunwoo’s eyes widened, placing a firm hand on Changkyun’s chest to push him back down, feeling how frail his body felt under his hand. The other hand gently covered Changkyun’s mouth, trying to suppress his screaming. He didn’t want the other occupants to catch them, finding the action to be hopeless as he was loud even through his hand.

“Get away from me! Everyone get away from me! Help! Help!” He screamed through the meat of Hyunwoo’s hand. His voice was raw, sounding as sore as Hyunwoo’s felt. He felt his heartbeat spike, chest constricting tightly and temples throbbing. He was afraid he had done something wrong, a miscommunicated action that led to this attack.

“Changkyun, it’s us.” Jooheon said softly, voice trembling in fear and confusion. He wordlessly coaxed Hyunwoo’s hand from covering his mouth. He stared at Jooheon, understanding he did nothing wrong, just catching Changkyun during a surge of fear. Changkyun panted loudly, looking around anxiously, eyes not settling in one spot. He looked helpless, eyes wide and body trembling. Hyunwoo could feel his heart slamming in his chest, pushing him harder into the bed as he violently sat back up. Jooheon hovered over Changkyun, leaning down and cupping his cheeks. Changkyun whimpered and struggled to pull away, Jooheon patiently lifting him so his head rested against his chest. Hyunwoo pulled his hand from Changkyun’s chest, watching as Jooheon shushed him gently.

“Shhh, it’s just us. It’s Jooheon. We’re here.” He said calmly, another tear falling down his cheek. Changkyun still struggled against his touch, weakly trying to pull away. He angled his head, so his ear rested against Jooheon’s chest. That made him calm down, likely focused on Jooheon’s heartbeat, however fast it was in fear.

“Changkyunnie.” Hyunwoo tried again, as soft as his voice could manage through its exhausted state. Changkyun finally reacted to his name, looking at Hyunwoo. He gasped out a breath, life finally returning to his eyes. Jooheon ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it off his forehead. Changkyun blinked a few times, trying to breathe steadily. His expression deepened, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“What happened?” He croaked, sounding like himself once more. Hyunwoo looked into his eyes, his pupils still dilated, glossed over with a strung-out sheen. Jooheon sighed in relief, releasing tension that had made his body rigid. Changkyun didn’t try to pull away from Jooheon’s chest.

“Are you okay? You were freaking out.” Jooheon told him, lowering one hand from his hair to stroke his cheek with his thumb. Changkyun’s eyes closed at the touch, relaxing against him. He didn’t respond right away, Hyunwoo calming down as they waited. His body had panicked so easily, only a small percentage of what Changkyun had just experienced.

When he finally spoke again, his voice was controlled, back to its mumbling and deep tone. “I thought I was having a nightmare. I had them all night.” He told them, Jooheon finally letting go of him. He crouched down next to him again and returned to grabbing his hand. Changkyun repositioned himself slowly, gritting his teeth. Hyunwoo glanced down at his bad leg, seeing that he was finally moving it under the blankets, wiggling it back in forth habitually to get comfortable.

“What did you dream?” Hyunwoo asked him, wondering if that would provide any insight to what was causing his paranoid state.

“Figures kept coming into my room, eyes bright, and kept calling for me. They were waiting for me. Blue liquid was poured into my mouth, no matter how much I spat or choked…I was drowning…There was fire, and smoke…” His explanation faltered, red rising in his cheeks from embarrassment, adding some colour to his pale face.

The images he had described gave Hyunwoo a shiver of familiarity. The constant in their symptoms was blue. Blue in the glasses they drank, in their medicine, in the flowers that dotted their surroundings, multiplying like a malignant cancer. The idea that Changkyun felt he was drowning in it made him feel sick again. “We aren’t leaving you alone anymore.” He frowned, looking at them both. Jooheon nodded eagerly in agreement, tapping his rhythm on Changkyun’s hand again. It must have been familiar, with Changkyun briefly smiling at the touch.

Jooheon stared at the tube of the IV connected to Changkyun’s arm, lips pursing in thought. He pulled up Changkyun’s sleeve carefully, asking Hyunwoo for a cotton pad. He stood up, walking over to the cabinet and quickly finding one. He gave it to Jooheon, watching him properly pull the needle from Changkyun’s skin. He didn’t know why or how he knew how, but he didn’t ask questions, just thankful they could safely remove it. Hyunwoo watched Changkyun wince lightly, but otherwise show no indication of pain. “Thanks…” He muttered, watching the tube get wrapped around the IV stand. The bag was almost empty, making the task useless as it had almost succeeded in its purpose. Jooheon tugged the bag off the stand, closing it and handing it to Hyunwoo.

“Evidence.” Anger made his voice deepen, a new fierceness shocking Hyunwoo. He held the bag given to him like it was a dead animal. He nodded slowly, stuffing it into his own backpack without another thought. Changkyun looked at each of them, then down at his own wrist.

“Whatever they’re putting into me...It’s working.” Changkyun sounded hollow, looking up again with dull eyes. “I’m the vulnerable one.” Despite his last point, he pulled his injured leg up and bent it, tucking it in closer to himself. Pain crossed his face, making him grit his teeth. Hyunwoo wanted to warn him against straining himself, but froze. He watched him roll his pant leg up to look at his bandaged ankle.

“How do you feel?” Hyunwoo asked him, watching him graze his fingers over the bandage and inhale sharply.

“Like I’m reliving surgery. I could theoretically walk if I didn’t feel so weak…” He lay back down on the pillows again, aggressively rubbing his eyes. Jooheon rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Changkyun’s hand.

“They’re wearing you down, until you…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish, shaking his head roughly. Hyunwoo felt his hands ball up into fists, holding in his anger and guilt until it hurt. “Until nothing. Nothing is going to happen to you. We’re dealing with this today. I can’t promise anything, but we’re going to escape this.” It felt weird taking charge, determination spilling out of him without proper thought. He felt ridiculous acting like this in front of two people who had known him as anything but, but their expression didn’t give away any judgment or amusement. 

Changkyun reached out for Hyunwoo, colour quickly draining from his face. “Take my backpack to your room, please. Look through it if you lose me again.” He said desperately, early signs of his paranoia coming back. Hyunwoo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, nodding. 

The faint sound of a door clicking open made all three of them stare out the door. Hyunwoo moved quickly, grabbing Changkyun’s bag along with his and putting them into his bedroom, purposefully hiding Changkyun’s behind his own. He heard Jooheon encourage Changkyun to pretend to still be asleep, and he obeyed. Hyunwoo came into the room to catch Jooheon lean in and whisper something to him, making Changkyun bite his lip before shutting his eyes.

“I’m going to shower.” Jooheon stood up, abruptly brushing past Hyunwoo and leaving the room before he could encounter whoever was coming. Hyunwoo braced himself for the addicting manipulative charisma of Minhyuk, relaxing when Hoseok knocked against the open door quietly. He craned his neck to look at Changkyun, being quiet as he walked into the room.

“Good morning. Have you showered?” He whispered, smiling warmly and softening his attractive features. He looked more comfortable than their last encounter, in a baggy worn looking flannel shirt and ripped jeans. There was a hint of sleepiness in his eyes, making him look cute.

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yeah, he’s in there now. How are you?” He was being nice, but hoped his more compliant nature would continue from the previous day.

Hoseok grinned. “Good! It’s exciting that you’re here! Did you want to talk to us again today?” He was giddy, a child finally getting the full attention they want. He was eager to please, and Hyunwoo was ready to use that to his advantage. He felt a small amount of pity, feeling bad he had to wring what he needed out of someone who was hungry for validation.

“Of course. You gave us some great material. I’d like our next conversation together to be just the two of us. Is that okay?” He watched Hoseok’s eyes light up, nodding eagerly.

“Yes! Did you guys want something to eat? There’s a lot of fruit.” He offered. Hyunwoo paused to think, wondering if they tampered with the food. He wouldn’t let anyone eat it if it was affected, depending on what was available. Or if he saw the others eat it without showing signs of affect.

“Sure.” Hyunwoo watched him leave, wondering where the other occupants were, if they were listening through the walls, if they were even awake. He strained to hear any movement in the house, only hearing the faint hiss from the shower as Jooheon washed up. He looked over at Changkyun, who was still acting as if he was asleep. Hoseok came back in and tossed an apple at Hyunwoo, who caught it easily from a light toss. He wiped it on his shirt, an innocent ritual just to make sure it was safe. He saw no breaks in the shiny red skin, no hazy blue in or around it as he took his first bite. He hummed, pleased to be eating real food again. He wondered if Hoseok would have given him poisoned food if he wasn’t being nice to him.

“Could I have another one?” He asked, Hoseok nodding and exiting the room again. Hyunwoo set his apple down on the bedside table. “It’s safe.” He mumbled. Changkyun opened his weary eyes and nodded, giving him a weak smile in thanks. If Hyunwoo didn’t remember the last time he ate properly, that meant it had been longer for him. He couldn’t imagine how worse Changkyun must have felt, no wonder he was bed ridden still. He took the other apple Hoseok gave him, biting into it without checking. He didn’t see any glimmer of triumph in Hoseok’s eyes, nor any other evidence that he was ingesting anything suspicious.

Hoseok opened his mouth to speak, eyes glancing over to the door and stopping his attempt dead in its tracks. Minhyuk walked in, dressed more casually than usual. Hyunwoo couldn’t tell if the clothes they all wore were handed down from decades prior or if they were simply following fashion trends. It made them look dated, stuck in the past. Anyone else would look ridiculous in the shirt Minhyuk had decided on, but it suited him well, with dark colours twisted into an eye catching pattern. It captivated Hyunwoo in a way that his naturally alluring aura was failing to do. Something in Minhyuk’s expression was faltering, as if constantly performing was starting to get to him. He smiled past it.

“Good morning. Is everything alright here?” His question was careful, looking from Hoseok to Hyunwoo. He completely ignored Changkyun, as if he was not there. Hoseok went to speak, but Hyunwoo spoke over him.

“Yes, thank you.” He kept his voice polite but completely closed off, and Minhyuk likely caught it. He smiled at him, making him look younger.

“I wanted to show you more of the property. I’m sure you’re curious to see more of it.” He kept his smile genuine, furthering the lure he had on Hyunwoo. The offer was incredibly tempting, and it gave them an opportunity to be alone.

“I’d like that very much.” He replied, giving Minhyuk the glimmer of triumph in his eyes that he’d expected from Hoseok.

“Perfect. We’ll leave in five minutes. You’re more than welcome to bring your camera.” Hyunwoo nodded, mumbling his thanks as Minhyuk leaned in to whisper into Hoseok’s ear. Surprisingly, nothing in either of their faces gave away their conversation, just a firm nod and a cute smile from Hoseok, waving as he left the room. Minhyuk looked back at Hyunwoo, pushing his fingers through his messy hair. “Say goodbye to your friend.” He looked back at Changkyun in the bed before turning and walking out. Hyunwoo shivered, deeply uncomfortable. Of all the situations he had been forced into in the deserted ghost town, that sentence was the most haunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon for the lack of any real plot in this chapter, but some chapters need set up before they payoff! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment, kudos and share! I love to read the comments and I appreciate each and every one!! I have a curiouscat if you have any questions or comments you wish to keep anonymous, username the same as it is here (vampirepun) Follow me on twitter! @vampchangkyun


	9. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating sooner! I always like to have a chapter or two ahead of what I post as a security blanket just in case I lose interest in writing this particular story.....and you can see that had happened. My fourth year of university also started in September, so it has kept me preoccupied!! Once again, I apologize for making you wait!!!
> 
> Out of everything I have written so far, this chapter is my favourite. I love the situation I put the characters in, and I'm really proud of it! I hope you enjoy it too!

Hoisting his large camera so it sat on his right shoulder, Hyunwoo set out with Minhyuk to film the exterior of the property. He trusted Jooheon to keep close to Changkyun so nothing could happen to them. Stepping outside, Minhyuk quickly fell into step with him at his left side. Even with the weather sunnier than the previous day, there was still a grey haze that covered the sky. It was bright without the blues and yellow of the sun to make it cheery. The temperature was comfortable, but the air still felt thick as if it were about to rain. Minhyuk walked beside him, watching with great interest as Hyunwoo turned on the camera while keeping it steady with one arm. He made sure the external mic was working, not wanting the restraint of clipping mics onto the both of them in case they split up.

“Where would you like to see first?” Minhyuk asked him, still staring at him and not where they were going. His whole life had been spent wearing down the earth of the property, its familiarity second nature to him. Nothing could hurt him out here, not when it was all his. Hyunwoo looked at his surroundings, empty yet unfamiliar to him. The wind blew in a way that made it seem deliberate, slow and drawing him this way and that. Minhyuk knew what he was doing, isolating them for his own ulterior motives. Enticing just the perfect amount of fear that would make him more complacent.

“I’d like to see your favourite spot.” He answered firmly, meeting his eyes. The reaction from Minhyuk was subtle, but he saw his lips part as his breath caught. He seemed to remember the camera pointing at him, giving it a passing glance and smiling into it. “Try not to focus on the camera, pretend it’s just us.” He said like a reminder for the camera’s sake, but Hyunwoo figured that may flatter him, make him forget the camera.

It seemed to work, because Minhyuk’s hard gaze softened, blinking delicate, left eye lingering. He nodded. “I have gardens I’d love to show you.” He reached out and grabbed Hyunwoo’s wrist, leading him closer to the front of the property. The wind blew cool, ruffling their hair and brushing its soft fingers against their cheeks. Hyunwoo angled the shot so his arm was in frame, enjoying the scene of Minhyuk leading him. He glanced at his fingernails, noticing there was no longer dirt and blood underneath them. He lingered the shot a few more seconds before shifting it to film the surroundings a but more. He held it firmly to prevent a shaky shot even though the documentary format would forgive it.

Minhyuk stopped and pointed down towards a flat area of the property, and Hyunwoo could already see the dotted patterns of flowers. He focused the camera, giving them an indulgent sweeping shot to capture the large space. Minhyuk paused to allow it before dropping Hyunwoo’s wrist and walking towards it. He paused to film him, watching the way he walked, grabbing attention for something so simple. He followed after a few seconds, holding the camera with both hands to protect it. He wet his lips, and felt himself starting to sweat at his temples. With the way the breeze was blowing, he knew it wasn’t the temperature making him feel this way.

The closer they got to the garden, the more Hyunwoo realized how expansive and intricate the garden truly was. Flowers of every colour grew deliberately in different patterns, clustered together in different shapes. Trails swirled in between each cluster, allowing space to walk through and admire them. Hyunwoo lowered the camera to the flowers as they reached the entrance of the trail, allowing it to capture the details of the garden as he was lead through it. He angled the mic up away from the sound of his scuffling feet, encouraging it to capture anything Minhyuk said.

“Who made this?” Hyunwoo asked, following the rules of documentary, to ask open questions to let the subject speak. Minhyuk was only slightly ahead of him as they walked, leaning in occasionally to run his fingers over particular plants.

“The group my parents were associated with,” Minhyuk answered softly, hands brushing against an unnaturally red flower, beaming with life and threatening to burst from its enormous size. It almost hurt to look at, and Hyunwoo wondered if the bright colour would even register naturally on camera. He had never seen a flower so healthy. He paused to zoom in on it, watching Minhyuk stroke the petals. “But they neglected it, and it began to grow over, all the plants grew wildly. Many flowers died trying to keep up. I took it upon myself to finish it, and the community worked together to assist.”

Hyunwoo kept quiet, seeing that Minhyuk had more to say from the way he held his lips. He stood up from crouching and walked over to a particular bunch of flowers. The colour palette was opposite to the previous, matching with the artificial flowers scattered around the town. Minhyuk didn’t lean down into these flowers, just walked to the opposite side of the flower bed and smiled down at them. “Flowers are a lot like us, don’t you think? All trying to grow, to thrive over each other. When they try to grow wild, without control, without work…they die.” Hyunwoo stared at him, eyes slowly widening. His lips parted, completely speechless, watching in fascination as Minhyuk spoke with a distant voice. He used the camera to steady himself, bring his focus back down to him, to the flowers.

“People form structures for themselves, to seek out the control they crave. They crave structure, and many don’t receive it properly. They need to be controlled, even if they reject it.” Minhyuk bit his lip, leaning down and plucking a blue flower from the garden, not missed in the innumerable amount that it had been clustered with. He stood up, holding it in front of his face, spinning it slowly. “Without growing with control, this flower would have been pushed aside. Given no chance to thrive. Look at it now, thriving…” Minhyuk looked up from the flower and straight at Hyunwoo, not caught on camera, only appearing to look off in the distance.

“Ready to be plucked and admired by its controller.” Hyunwoo replied when given the opportunity to speak. Minhyuk’s expression tightened, body stiffening as if challenged. Hyunwoo stared back at him, blinking at the burning gaze. Passive submission. Minhyuk hummed in thought, relaxing himself again.

“Doesn’t everyone seek admiration, to be plucked from the group?” He asked, walking back towards the camera. The question wasn’t rhetorical, he was waiting for an answer, hanging on Hyunwoo’s every word.

“I suppose it depends on the one doing the plucking.” Hyunwoo answered, open ended enough for Minhyuk to be satisfied. He was completely unfamiliar with mind games, usually a more direct person. Having to constantly think about what to say next was throwing off his rhythm, exhausting him. He was glad Minhyuk couldn’t hear his pulse, roaring in his ears and making him lightheaded.

Minhyuk smiled, another genuine one, boyish and charming. It made him look younger, reminding Hyunwoo that he was older than him. He wondered how long Minhyuk had been the conductor of this whole scheme, if he had tried and failed as a young teen. He walked out of frame, towards the far end of the garden. Hyunwoo followed with careful steps, making sure his shot recorded a good percentage of the flower beds. Even though Minhyuk tried to take the credit for the work, he couldn’t help but admire the other unknown hands that tended the dirt, planted the seeds.

“There’s more to see.” Minhyuk pulled his attention away from filming, making him look back up. His smile lingered on his lips, eyes soft and coaxing. Hyunwoo nodded and walked back over, breathing heavier. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “We can take a break from filming there, if you’d like.” He offered. Hyunwoo licked the sweat from his upper lip, shifting the camera onto his other shoulder.

“I can rest it on the ground, but I’d like to film as much as I can. Th-the property is too nice to leave behind.” He added the last statement hastily, watching Minhyuk harden his expression slightly. He nodded distantly, turning away abruptly and leading him to the next place. Hyunwoo sighed, keeping an eye on his feet as the terrain became unpredictable, rocks and bumpy earth threatening to trip him. He was being led directly behind the research building, where all the rubble and destruction was hidden. It was an industrial contrast to the nature they had just walked through. Minhyuk stepped over rusted factory parts, piles of dirt and other discarded garbage to get to where he wanted to take him. Hyunwoo couldn’t see anything worth capturing until he caught sight of a lush, healthy tree sprouting amongst the rust and grime. His eyes were drawn to it, the the one sign of life fighting back against man made control.

Minhyuk had walked right up to the tree, watching Hyunwoo on top of a slope. “If you want to film from there you may. Then come closer,” he called, voice echoing. Hyunwoo nodded, capturing a perfect frame of the tree against the foggy factory walls. It could be the film’s cover, its main selling image. Minhyuk walked into the shot, a dark figure touching the leaves against the baby tree. Hyunwoo kept the shot for a few more lingering seconds, not wanting to miss even one detail of the frame he had just created. He finally lowered the camera, setting it down gently onto a clean patch of grass. He pretended to turn it off, but left it on, mostly due to his own obsession to keep recording. He tilted it to make sure the shot would capture the entire scene before making his way down the slope.

He was met with a genuine smile as he walked up beside Minhyuk. He thought the camera was off, shutting off one particular aspect of his act- the fact it was being caught on tape. There was something else revealed in the new environment, in the way he relaxed and let his hands drop. With no other witnesses, he could focus on his one subject, and one objective, whatever it may be. Hyunwoo felt that even though he was still acting, this would be as real as Minhyuk would get. “You have a nice smile.” Hyunwoo told him, not expecting him to grin wider and duck his head shyly in response. His eyebrows raised as he watched him, lips parting.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk whispered, delicate and breaking. He looked back at the tiny tree in front of them, its full leaves barely reaching their heads. Minhyuk stood just barely under Hyunwoo height wise, making himself look taller and more authoritative with an audience present. Alone, his posture faltered, almost making himself look smaller. Hyunwoo hated over-analyzing each little detail of someone in front of him, but if he wasn’t getting an honest exchange, he wasn’t going to accept it. “This tree is odd to me. It’s not from here, and was not meant to grow here.”

Hyunwoo looked at it, finding the look of the tree more foreign than the other plants he had seen in this town, planted or free grown. He touched the leaves, feeling soft in his touch. “It’s stubborn. It didn’t conform, yet it flourishes.” The description was deliberate, and he looked at Minhyuk to see how he would respond. He was met with a smirk, an acknowledgment of the game they had set up for each other. He seemed to enjoy the idea of one of his pieces growing stronger, more aware it was being played with.

“I like stubborn, but only a small amount. So I can keep an eye on it. It’s thrilling.” Hyunwoo liked the way his voice sounded in a hushed tone, and he wanted to share more whispers with him. Soft and husky, his thoughts lingered on if his mouth tasted as good as his voice sounded.

“There’s nothing thrilling about me,” Hyunwoo told him bluntly, losing his turn in the game due to his own stupid lust. Minhyuk chuckled, stepping closer. He smelled good, having sprayed something on himself before leaving. Hyunwoo feared some sort of tampering, like the water. He relaxed once he recognized the smell of the cologne, an old brand but a reliable one. From this close, he could see more details: how fresh his dyed red hair was, his delicate eyelids, his sharp features and youthful face, holes in his earlobes from empty piercings.

Minhyuk lightly bit his lip, trying to grin through it. “There is something about you.” His voice was gentle, and he reached out and took Hyunwoo’s hand. He wasn’t the type to flinch easily, but he still felt himself stiffen. He was afraid, but in a way that one would chase it to receive the high of adrenaline. His breath caught, fluttering out of his parted lips. “And your friends. I especially like Changkyun,” he added, making Hyunwoo’s heart stop. Fear spiked so hard in his body, he could almost feel his blood freeze.

“How…” Was all he could get out, mouth dry and throat closing. He wanted to keep their identities as safe as he could, and he had failed.

Minhyuk tilted his head in confusion, eyes wide. But the expression couldn’t hide the confident glimmer in his eyes, the small twitch of triumph in his eyebrow. “You told me when he was injured. You were stained with his blood, when I checked you said it wasn’t yours, but Changkyun’s.” Hyunwoo mentally scolded himself for such a stupid slip up. He glanced down and nodded in defeat. He had betrayed Changkyun’s privacy, only leading them further into Minhyuk’s control. “Was I not meant to know?” he asked innocently.

“I- It was his decision to keep himself private,” he lied, rubbing his neck. Minhyuk still held his other hand, softly playing with his fingers with both hands. Hyunwoo shivered, his guilt dissolving, and a more primal urge distracting him. If this was how it felt to have his fingers played with, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be properly touched.

“You do not need to be so private. We aren’t here to hurt you...” Minhyuk let his words drift off, looking at Hyunwoo’s hand. He smiled to himself as he admired it, making Hyunwoo swallow hard. He couldn’t understand his own attraction to him, but under Hyungwon’s advice, he let himself follow it. He was a moth, fluttering up to the lamp, seconds away from a burning death. It was dangerous, but it was all he wanted.

“I…” His words were lost when Minhyuk looked back up at him, meeting his gaze. He wet his lips, staring down at Minhyuk’s with no subtlety. His brows furrowed, overwhelmed by his attraction and fear. He watched Minhyuk lift his chin, parting his lips, waiting for the next play. Hyunwoo knew it would be his call, him leaning down, willingly submitting while making the dominant move. His body burned to be touched, drawn in with no intention of breaking free. His conscience was his only chance for survival, and even it was following the plan, indulging while trying to find out more. Dipping his toe in was his intention, yet here he was, diving in and letting himself sink to the bottom.

He leaned in, letting out a shuddering breath against Minhyuk’s cheek. Their lips brushed, barely touched, and he still leaned in for more. But he felt the other pull back, their mouths just touching, lighter than air. “Do you want to come with us tonight?” He whispered into his mouth. Hyunwoo groaned pathetically, lifting his head back up so he could pant against Minhyuk’s temple. He let him, taking his time letting go of Hyunwoo’s hand. “I want to show you more.”

“Yes…” He answered immediately, pathetically. Minhyuk leaned into the odd touch, his hair tickling Hyunwoo’s lips. He turned his head, gaining a proper angle to whisper in his ear.

“You cannot film it.” His tone was gentle, cooing at him, and Hyunwoo was falling for it. He nodded in agreement, and he felt Minhyuk grin against his ear, which was burning red with embarrassment. He pulled away, gasping for air as if he’d been holding his breath the entire time. Minhyuk smiled. “Good. I have one more place to show you.” Hyunwoo looked back at the camera he had left a good distance away, the eye capturing every intimate and vulnerable decision he made. He felt it almost judging him, thinking about how outside audience would view this. He debated cutting these details from the documentary out of shame. He walked towards it, wide strides to get to it faster out of some primal fear that it would be taken from him. He crouched down in front of the lens and stopped filming. He waited for Minhyuk to meet back up with him, checking over the state of the camera to ensure it was still film efficiently.

He stood back up when he heard the footsteps stop behind him, keeping his head down until his embarrassment settled. “I want to show you where the plant was created. It’s inside.” Minhyuk explained casually, like nothing happened. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and pressed record again, making the editing process easier for everyone and providing an establishing shot. He was grateful he went against his earlier idea to get one more crew member to hold the camera for him, as he was able to stew in his own guilt and shame without another voiceless camera holder shaking his head in disapproval.

Minhyuk led him into the building, down a dark and dusty hallway into a room that was different than the one where the interviews had been set up. It had to be opened with Minhyuk’s universal key, old and out of place in the modern building. He held the door open for Hyunwoo to enter, watching him take it all in. The room was stale, sterile surgical room, where Hyunwoo felt an intense sense of dread, bracing himself for a procedure like a root canal or amputation. A loud hum made the room come to life when Minhyuk turned the lights on, decades old fluorescent lights that cracked and flickered in their old age. It was suffocating, and that feeling only worsened when Minhyuk shut the door. Hyunwoo didn’t hear the door lock, and sighed in relief.

“Does the room make you uncomfortable?” Minhyuk asked, walking closer and brushing his fingers against a few stray surgical items. Hyunwoo shifted himself to slouch, what he usually did when the camera was off. He didn’t care about getting a proper shot.

“A little.” Examining the room further, it began to look like a scene from a movie. Rusted surgical tools and a dingy metal table surrounded by stuffed shelves and broken foundation. Minhyuk lifted an innocent looking tool, a towel clamp, circling it in his grasp. The more Hyunwoo focused on details, the more he noticed how elaborate it all was, how staged it all seemed.

Minhyuk hummed, the metal tool catching the artificial light as it spun, flickering faster as it picked up speed. “It used to make me uncomfortable too. I was placed in here when I wasn’t following the rules,” Hyunwoo felt his heart skip, but didn’t let himself show his fear physically. He looked up at Minhyuk, who had lowered his head. He could see him smiling. “That’s why we should follow the rules. I wouldn’t want to see you in a place like this.”

Hyunwoo inhaled sharply, looking down to hide his bewildered expression. He had lost count how many times he had been threatened since arriving. He wasn’t used to being in such a hostile environment. Maybe he wasn’t acting subservient enough. He was too resistant, stone-faced rather than docile and easy to sway. He looked back up at Minhyuk, and visibly released the tension in his body. He focused on the parts of him he was attracted to: his frightening eyes, unblinking, his lips, his body. He pictured them together, without the electric dynamics of this game weighing them down, their bodies pressing together. He wanted Minhyuk soft and inviting, his fingers brushing against his skin. If only they had met at school, or in a coffee shop, where they could have had a chance to be happy together, normal. Those thoughts made his lips part, his heart aching in his chest. He knew it made him look vulnerable, obedient. “I understand.” He said softly, barely above a whisper.

Minhyuk thought he had him, eyes darkening while the smile on his lips remained sweet. Maybe he did have him, at least until an opportunity rose for Hyunwoo to fight back. “Good. I think we should go back.” Hyunwoo nodded, waiting for Minhyuk to turn around and open the door again. The camera caught the exchange, and thankfully not another vulnerable moment. He stepped out after Minhyuk once he made sure the camera was stable on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Follow me on Twitter: @vampchangkyun and chat with me on Curious Cat!: @vampirepun


End file.
